The Powerpuff Girls
by PPGandJessie
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls' teenage cousin, Jessie, moves in with the Powerpuff Girls. But, Jessie has a secret: she has super powers, too. Soon, the girls find out and Jessie helps the girls save the day at times, along with being like an older sister figure to the girls. The Powerpuff Girls (c) Craig McCracken/Cartoon Network. Jessie Field (c) me
1. Keeping Cousins

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.1- Keeping cousins

It was a nice Saturday morning when the Powerpuff Girls were cleaning up their house. Blossom and Bubbles were eagerly cleaning while Buttercup was more reluctant about it.

"Man, I hate cleaning," mumbled Buttercup as she dusted the coffee table in the living room.

"But our house is going to look so good when we're done," said Bubbles excitedly.

"Yeah," agreed Blossom. "Don't you want it to look good for Aunt Isabella and Cousin Jessie when they come?"

They hadn't seen their aunt and cousin in a month and the last time they saw each other, the girls went over to their house in Villetown, a suburb of Townsville about thirty minutes away. Their Aunt Isabella was a university researcher at the local college in Villetown and her only child, 15-year-old Jessie was a down-to-earth suburban girl who had traits of each Powerpuff girl. She was level-headed like Blossom, sweet and compassionate like Bubbles, and very athletic like Buttercup.

"They don't care if it's clean…" said Buttercup. "They know us. We don't need to act any different in front of them."

"Buttercup, can't you just go with the program?!" said Blossom in frustration.

"Okay, fine," said Buttercup. "I'm right!"

"Alright girls," the Professor intervened. "That's enough. We don't want to have a dirty house when Isabella and Jessie come over, so let's just finish up the rest of the cleaning."

"Yes, professor," said all three girls in unison.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh my, they're here," said the Professor. "Listen, girls, make sure everything is in order, while I let them in." The Professor walked out of the living room.

The girls flew around the house in three seconds and straightened everything up. Then, the Professor came into the living room with their Aunt Isabella and Cousin Jessie.

"Hi girls!" said Isabella.

"Hi, Aunt Izzy. Hi, Jessie," said the girls in unison.

"Hey!" said Jessie.

"What do you want to do today, Jessie?" asked Bubbles. She was excited and couldn't wait to spend time with her cousin.

"Hmm, we could start by playing dress up," Jessie suggested.

"Yay!" said Bubbles in excitement.

"Then, we can build toy rockets and play soccer!" Jessie continued. Blossom and Buttercup perked up after hearing that part.

"Well, let's go!" Bubbles exclaimed as she flew up to her room.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Blossom and Buttercup. They flew to their room and Jessie followed, leaving the Professor and Isabella downstairs.

"They get along so well," said Isabella.

"Yeah," agreed the Professor with a smile. "It seems like the more time they spend together, the closer they get."

"That's why I don't know how I'm going to tell her," Isabella said cautiously.

The Professor turned to his sister. "Tell her… _what?_ "

In the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom, the girls and Jessie were doing each other's hair. It was Bubbles' turn to make everyone up.

"Now, I think you all look pretty," said Bubbles proud of her work. They all had the very same fluffy hair style with lots of bows and flower clips. Blossom and Jessie seemed to like it, but Buttercup did not.

"I hate getting my hair done," she said with a scowl. "When can we do something where I get to punch!?"

"Now please Buttercup," said Bubbles. "There's no punching in my hair salon."

"Hmph," said Buttercup as she crossed her arms.

Then, the door to the girls' room opened. It was the Professor.

"Jessie?" asked the Professor. "Your mom wants to talk to you about something."

"Oh," said Jessie. "I'll be right back, girls." She left the room and went downstairs.

"What did Aunt Izzy want to talk to her about?" asked Blossom.

"Well, girls," began the Professor. "We didn't know how to tell you all this, but your Aunt Izzy and Jessie are moving to Paris."

"Moving To Paris!?" exclaimed all three girls.

"To Paris!?" asked Jessie. She was sitting on the couch with her mother.

"Yes," she said. "My boss, Mr. Waters, told me they had an opening as a researcher there. I did a phone interview with them and they told me last week that they wanted me. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how."

"Oh," said Jessie as she gazed downward. "I know this is a good thing…But We _Can't_ Move!" She got up from the couch and ran out of the living room.

"Jessie!" called Isabella out after her daughter.

Jessie ran into the lab and closed the door. The Powerpuff Girls saw the commotion from the upstairs hallway. They floated down the stairs and over to the lab. Blossom opened the door.

"Jessie?" she called. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, hi," Jessie said quietly.

"We heard you're moving," said Blossom. "Are you really going, Jessie?"

"Yeah," she said. "I guess I am."

"But, you can't _leave_ ," pleaded Buttercup.

"We'll miss you!" cried Bubbles.

"I'll miss you, guys, too," she said. "But this is something I guess my mom really wants. She's worked really hard to get a job like this. I guess it would be amazing to live in Paris." Jessie was quiet.

"I just wish there was a way where I could stay in Villetown," she said.

The girls looked sad. Then, after a short pause, Blossom had an idea.

"I got it!" she said. "You can live with us!"

"What?" asked Jessie.

"Yeah!" agreed Bubbles. "Come on, Jessie. We will have so much fun!"

"And it would be nice to finally live with someone who likes to toss around the soccer ball," said Buttercup.

"What do you say, Jessie?" asked Blossom.

"Hmm," she thought for a moment. "Yeah! That would be fantastic!"

"Yay!" exclaimed the girls in unison.

When they came back upstairs from the lab, they told the Professor and Isabella about Jessie possibly living in the Utonium house.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Isabelle.

"Definitely," said Jessie. "This way I can still see everyone."

"And you can still take your job in Paris," added Blossom. "Also, you can keep in touch every day by telephone and web cam!"

"Well, you do seem to do well here," said Isabella. "I guess if it's okay with the Professor, then it's okay with me."

"Professor?" asked the girls smiling.

"Sure, she can move in," he said. "I think it would be good for you girls to have Jessie here. That way, if I'm out and can't help you with something, she can."

The four girls were ecstatic. At that moment, The Hotline rang.

"Ugh, not now," said Blossom. She flew over to the phone. "Hello?... Another monster, huh…We're on our way." She hung up. "Another monster, girls. Let's go."

The girls flew off disappointed that their celebration was interrupted. Then, Isabella got a call and left the room, leaving the Professor and Jessie alone.

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot more emergencies now," said Jessie. "But, now that I'm here, I can help them in a time of crisis."

"Jessie," said the Professor. "No one can know about your powers yet."

That was the other major thing about Jessie: her superpowers! She could turn invisible and generate force field. The Professor knew about her powers, but the girls didn't yet and he wanted to keep it that way. At least for now.

"But, Professor," pleaded Jessie. "There isn't any reason to hide them. The girls have super powers."

"I know," said the Professor. "But, I don't want the girls to know just yet. You're just now moving in and it would be too many things, too fast."

"Fine," said Jessie. She wanted to tell the girls about her powers. But, the Professor knew what he was doing, so Jessie would just have to keep her powers a secret for just a little longer.


	2. Four's A Crowd

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.2- Four's A Crowd

It had been three weeks since 15-year-old Jessie Field first agreed to live in the Utonium house. She moved her things into the guest bedroom upstairs. She was really excited to be living with her cousins, the Powerpuff Girls.

"I think that's everything," said Jessie as she moved the last of her things into her new room. "I live here now!"

"Yay!" said Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup in unison.

"When do you want to do each other's hair?" asked Bubbles.

"Or make toy sky scrapers?" added Blossom.

"Or get out the baseball?" yelled Buttercup excitedly.

Before Jessie could answer, the Professor came in.

"Alright girls, let's let Jessie finish unpacking," he said. "She'll have plenty of time for all that later."

"Okay," said the girls disappointed.

The three girls floated out of the room.

"Living here is gonna be so great!" said Jessie excitedly as she continued to unpack her things.

Later that evening, the Powerpuff Girls, the Professor, and Jessie were just about ready to sit down to dinner.

"Wait until you try the Professor's cooking!" said Blossom to Jessie.

"Yeah, it's amazing," agreed Bubbles. "What do you want do drink, Jessie?"

"I'm okay with anything…EXCEPT soda," she said strongly. "It makes me burp really loud."

All three Powerpuff girls busted out laughing and then Jessie laughed too.

"Okay," giggled Bubbles. "I'll pour you some lemonade."

Then, just as they started eating, Buttercup remembered something.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "Professor, did you remember the Basketball playoffs are on tonight?"

The Professor was silent.

"You remembered, right Professor," asked Buttercup slowly. She sensed something was wrong.

"You know, I actually can't watch it tonight," the Professor said.

"But, we always watch the Basketball playoffs," she whined. "It's the one sport that we love to watch together!"

"I know, Buttercup," he said. "But, I told Jessie that I would show her around Townsville tonight. Townsville is a difficult city and that's why she needs to know the area. That way, she won't get lost and wander into a dangerous part of Townsville."

"Oh," said Buttercup with her head down. She was really disappointed. "Okay, then."

The next day, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie were in the living room, watching TV. The doorbell rang and the Professor walked towards the door. He opened it and it was the mail man with a huge package.

"Sign here, Professor," said the mail man. The Professor signed it and the mail man left. He brought the package into the living room and the girls lit up with excitement.

"Our package came!" exclaimed Bubbles.

"After weeks of waiting!" shouted Blossom.

"Finally!" yelled Buttercup.

"What is it?" asked Jessie excitedly.

"It's only the newest and most popular video game out there!" said Blossom as she opened the package. "It's 'Attack of the Ghost Zombies!'"

"Really!?" yelled Jessie. "I've been wanting to play that game!"

"Then, let's try it out right now!" said Buttercup.

"Hold on, Buttercup," said Blossom. "It's a game for only three players. That means one of us is going to have to wait to play it. The room was silent as all four girls stared at each other.

"There is only one way to settle this," said Blossom.

The four girls played Rock Paper Scissors and, after four rounds, Buttercup was the one who had to sit the video game out. Blossom plugged in the game and she, along with Bubbles and Jessie, played…and played…and played. Buttercup sat on the couch fuming, as the three girls yelled and laughed as they played the video game. Suddenly, the Hotline rang. Buttercup answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Powerpuff Girls!" yelled the Mayor on the other line. "Please come down to City Hall right away! Mojo Jojo is destroying the whole area with his robot suit! If he destroys City Hall, I can't have my banquet tonight. Please hurry!"

"Right away, Mayor," Buttercup said confidently. Then, she hung up the phone. "Girls!" she said to her sisters. "The mayor needs us to stop Mojo Jojo from ruining the mayor's banquet tonight!"

Her sisters didn't answer her. They were too preoccupied with the video game.

"Girls!" Buttercup repeated. Her sisters still didn't answer. "Well, I can handle Mojo myself," she muttered under her breath. Then, she flew out of the house and headed for Downtown.

In Downtown Townsville, Mojo was destroying City Hall by shooting laser beams out of his robot suit. Buttercup swooped in and knocked out Mojo with one punch. City Hall was saved and Mojo was taken to jail. Buttercup, then, thought it would be awhile before her turn would come up with the video game, so she flew throughout the city, looking for more crime to fight. After a while of flying throughout the city, she finally went home.

When she got home, she saw Jessie finishing a green tea ice cream cone.

"You went to 'Ice Queen!?'" Buttercup asked annoyed.

"Yeah, we wanted to show her our favorite ice cream place," said Bubbles.

"But, that's the ONLY place with Green Tea Ice Cream in Townsville!" whined Buttercup. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Well, we didn't know when you would get back," said Blossom.

Before Buttercup could say anything else, the phone rang. The Professor answered, spoke briefly, and then, quickly hung up.

"Girls," said the Professor.

"Yes, professor," the Powerpuff Girls said in unison.

"You know how the Mayor's banquet is tonight?" he said. "Well, the Mayor wants Jessie to make a speech about what it means to live with the Powerpuff Girls."

"A speech?" said Jessie with apprehension in her voice.

"Yeah," said the Professor. "You have just now moved in and what better way to introduce yourself to the people of Townsville than with a speech?"

Jessie pretended to be happy, but she wasn't. Public speaking was one of Jessie's biggest fears and she always got really nervous whenever she had to give a speech.

At the banquet, the Utoniums and Jessie were at their dinner table and Jessie was preparing for her speech. She was practicing by reading her index cards and went over them at least twenty times.

"Don't worry, Jessie," said the Professor. "You're going to do fine."

"Yeah," agreed Blossom. "And we'll be here in the audience, so if you get nervous, just look at us."  
Bubbles nodded in agreement, while Buttercup looked with a scowl.

"Yeah, you're right," said Jessie. "I just hope nothing happens to make me lose my concentration."

Jessie read her speech a few more times, and then got up to go to the bathroom. Blossom and Bubbles followed her. Then, the Professor got up to talk to the Mayor, leaving Buttercup alone at the table.

Buttercup was still feeling resentment towards Jessie. Not only did she cause her dad and sisters to ignore her, but now she was going to grab the attention of everyone in that banquet room.

"May I take your order?" asked the waiter as he came over to Buttercup's table.

"Well, the rest of my table is not back yet and I don't…" said Buttercup before getting a "perfect" idea. She thought for a moment and remembered what Jessie said the night before about not being able to drink soda because it made her burp…really LOUDLY. Suddenly, she got an evil grin on her face.

"Five root beers, please," she said. "And what's the spiciest thing you got on the menu?"

A little while later, everyone came back to the table and their food and drinks were sitting there. They all started to eat and after a few minutes, Jessie felt a fireball rush through her and her mouth felt like it was on fire! She waved her hand to her mouth and grabbed the nearest drink she could find, which was her root beer. But one root beer wasn't nearly enough. In a fit of desperation, she grabbed the whole pitcher of root beer in the center of the table and drank straight out of it. The Professor, Blossom, and Bubbles were looking at her in shock, while Buttercup was looking at her with vindication.

After Jessie recovered from the effects of spicy food, it was time for her to make her speech. She got on stage and was off to a good start.

"It's an honor to live with the protectors of Townsville," she said while holding her index cards. "They are courageous, passionate, and…"

Then, it started. The feeling in Jessie's lower stomach. It started to build. Her face turned bright red as she tried to hold it in. Then, all of a sudden…she burped as the room filled with an explosion of sound like no one had ever experienced before. The whole audience was quiet. Buttercup smirked, while everyone else just stared. Jessie held her hands up to her mouth and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Where was I? Yeah. It's an…No. They have courageous…No. That's not it."

She couldn't find where she left off. She grew more and more nervous to the point where she dropped her index cards. When she went to get them, she tripped and fell off the stage, causing her to fall on to a waiter, who was carrying a tray of fruit punch. The punch went flying everywhere. Jessie got up onto her hands and knees. Her face was bright red. At that moment, she wished she could use her power of invisibility so that she could disappear.

The Professor, Blossom, and Bubbles looked shocked, while Buttercup still looked vindicated. Jessie looked down, then after a few more seconds of silence, she heard one person clapping.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"What!?" repeated Buttercup.

It was the Mayor.

"Why, that was great!" said the Mayor enthusiastically. "Who knew that the Professor's niece had such a terrific sense of humor?" The Mayor got up and shook Jessie's hand as the clapping grew louder. Then, Jessie stood up. Soon the clapping and cheering filled the room. Jessie started to smile.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to try something different," she said, as everyone in the room continued to cheer.

Buttercup crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. The Professor noticed, but kept quiet about it.

Later that night, Buttercup was in her room sulking. The Professor came in.

"Buttercup?" he asked.

"What?" she replied quietly.

"Did you order all of that soda tonight, so Jessie would drink it and she would burp during her speech?" he asked in a coy way.

"Well, I…I didn't exactly…I'm mean it's not like…" she stammered.

"Buttercup," he said.

"Since she moved in, Blossom and Bubbles only want to do things with her!" confessed Buttercup. "You skipped out on our sport night because of her! And now everyone in Townsville can't get enough of her!" There was a short pause. "Did I become invisible or something? I feel like I'm not wanted around anymore."

"Buttercup, of course you are wanted!" said the Professor. "Jessie is just new in town and it can't be easy for her. You remember what it felt like to be the newest one in town. Let's give her a chance."

There was a short pause.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"That a girl," he said.

Buttercup left her room and passed by Jessie. She slowly walked up to her.

"Hey Jessie!" Buttercup said excitedly. Jessie looked at her cousin. "Last one to the video game is a rotten Mojo!"

"You're on!" said Jessie as she ran to play the video game.

Buttercup flew to the video game and turned it on while Jessie caught up.

"I'm really glad I'm living here," said Jessie happily. Then, she hugged Buttercup. Buttercup hugged her back with a "power hug." But, that may not have been the wisest thing to do. The moment was cut short when, suddenly, Jessie burped right in Buttercup's face!

"Sorry about that," giggled Jessie. Buttercup just looked at her with a blank expression.  
This was a new lesson for Buttercup. After all, she wanted Jessie to burp. And you know what they say…Be careful what you wish for. You just…might…get it!


	3. Force-Filled Secret

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.3- Force-Filled Secret

Almost a week had passed since the Powerpuff Girls' teenage cousin, Jessie, first moved into the Utonium house. She was really happy and excited to be living there. She always got along so well with her cousins, but there was something really bothering her. Jessie has kept a secret from them. She has the power to turn invisible and the power to generate force field!

The Professor knew about Jessie's powers and he made it very clear that he didn't want the girls knowing about them yet. But, Jessie wanted to tell them already! As she sat in the living room with the girls watching TV, she looked around with frustration. Keeping her secret was beginning to take its toll. In a heat of frustration, she got up from the couch.

Almost a week had passed since the Powerpuff Girls' teenage cousin, Jessie, first moved into the Utonium house. She was really happy and excited to be living there. She always got along so well with her cousins, but, there was something really bothering her. Jessie has kept a secret for six years that hardly anyone knows about. She accidentally acquired unique powers while on a visit to her uncle, Professor Utonium's, house. She has the power to turn invisible and the power to generate force field.

She got her powers at the age of nine when she went into the Professor's lab without anyone knowing and touched Chemical X. The Professor is the only one who knew about Jessie having her powers, and he made it very clear that he didn't want anyone else to know about it. But, six years is a long time and Jessie wanted to tell someone already! As she sat in the living room with the girls watching TV, she looked around with frustration. Keeping her secret was beginning to take its toll. In a heat of frustration, she got up from the couch.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, Professor!" she called out to her uncle who was in the kitchen.

"Okay, Jessie! Be back by dinner!" he replied.

"Bye, girls," said Jessie as she headed out the door. The girls didn't answer because they were too preoccupied with their TV program. It didn't bother her, though. She understood that they didn't want to miss a single part of it.

As Jessie began to walk through the neighborhood, she thought about her life right now. She was living with three super powered little girls and yet she couldn't even tell them about her super powers. She was supposed to be close with her cousins, but how close could she be with them if she couldn't even tell them her deepest secret?

"You'll never be able to do it," said a voice in the distance that caught Jessie's attention.

"Who said that?" she wondered. She followed the sound of the voice to a small park. She peeked behind the bushes and she saw three boys who looked about eleven or twelve bothering a smaller boy who looked about six or seven. The little boy was trying to balance himself while riding down a small hill on a skateboard, but he couldn't quite keep his balance.

"See, I told you that your little brother wouldn't be able to do it," said one of the boys to the other.

"You have to be big like us to ride a skateboard and you're just two little," laughed the other boy.

"That's why we didn't want you to come along," said the first boy again. "You're too little to hang out with us."

Jessie couldn't believe what she was listening to.

'How dare they?' she thought. If there was one thing Jessie couldn't stand, it was a bully. Then, she had an idea. While still hiding behind the bushes, she used her force field power to help the younger boy keep his balance on the skateboard and push it down the hill. The older boys' mouths dropped open in amazement as the younger boy suddenly did an ollie on the skateboard and then shot down the hill in record time. Then they watched in disbelief as the younger boy and his skateboard perfectly glided down the rail of a staircase. Then, the younger boy was tossed into the air as the skateboard flew off the ground and flipped over in three complete circles. He then landed perfectly on the skateboard as it reached the bottom level of the park. Jessie smiled confidently.

"I did it!" shouted the little boy in excitement.

The older boys just stared, and then, they ran over to him. Shaken, his brother started to talk. "How did…" he stammered. The young boy laughed as he joined the group. The boys started to walk off with the little boy in the front, wearing a big smile on his face.

As Jessie watched them leave, she felt a warm feeling inside. This was the first time she used her powers in public and she really helped someone! It became clear to her that she could definitely help the girls when they fight crime.

When she got home, she felt it was time to tell the girls her secret. So, she went into the kitchen to talk to the Professor about it.

"No, Jessie!" said the Professor. "I still don't think they should know just yet."

"But, Professor," she pleaded. "I can help them out with my powers! There was this little boy in the park. He couldn't ride his skateboard and these other boys were picking on him, so I used force field…"

"You what?!" asked the Professor shocked. "What if someone saw you?"

"No, I hid behind the bushes," she said. "I made sure no one saw me."

The Professor sighed. "Listen, Jessie," he said. "I don't want you using your powers in public again. Townsville can be dangerous at times and the villains don't hold back when they fight. I just don't think you're ready yet. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," said Jessie quietly.

Just then, the Hotline rang. After a few seconds, the Powerpuff girls flew out of the house and headed towards Townsville. Jessie became frustrated again as she watched her cousins fly off. She wanted to help, but she couldn't.

In Townsville, Mojo Jojo was inside a giant robot, firing lasers at different parts of the city. Everyone was in a panic and Mojo was cackling at the success of his evil plan. Suddenly, something caught his attention. It was the Powerpuff Girls.

"The Powerpuff Girls!?" asked Mojo. "Now?" The girls flew closer to the robot. "No matter! I shall destroy them with my new weapon." He laughed maniacally as he launched a cannon from his robot in the direction of the Powerpuff Girls. They dodged it.

"Does Mojo seriously think he can beat us with that?" asked Buttercup cynically.

"Well, he's not gonna!" said Blossom. "I can tell you that!" The girls flew closer to the robot. Buttercup used heat vision on it, which weakened the metal. Next, Bubbles used her supersonic scream, and the metal began to crack. Then, Blossom froze the robot and suddenly it burst into pieces as it fell and turned into a huge pile of rubble! In the end, Mojo was defeated.

"Curses!" Mojo shouted as the police car took him off to jail. "I'll get you Powerpuff Girls for this!"

After the Mayor and the citizens of Townsville congratulated the girls on a job well done, they started to fly home.

"That Mojo," giggled Bubbles. "He never learns."

"You would think after enough times he would stop," laughed Blossom.

"Well, let's just be glad that, no matter what he plans, he's no match for us," said Buttercup. Blossom and Bubbles nodded in agreement as they flew off in the horizon.

Meanwhile, at the Townsville jail, Mojo Jojo was sitting in his jail cell, angry about losing to the Powerpuff Girls again.

"It's Just Not Fair!" he shouted. "Everything I try ends up in failure! I'm always defeated by those do-gooding, super powered girls!" He paced across his cell. "Their super powers are the reason for my so many of my defeats. I can't possibly win when they have powerful super abilities." He looked down for a few seconds. Then, he had an idea. "Yes, they do have POWERFUL super abilities," he said. "But what if those super abilities were TOO powerful?" He lowered his head in thought and rubbed his chin. "I've got it! I've got the perfect plan to defeat the Powerpuff Girls!"

He cackled as he formulated his most sinister plan yet…


	4. Extreme Surprises

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.4- Extreme Surprises

The next day, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie were in the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom. Blossom was studying French, Buttercup was punching her punching bag, and Bubbles and Jessie were drawing.

"What do you think of this, Jessie?" asked Bubbles as she showed her 15-year-old cousin her art work. It was a drawing of the Utonium house with the Professor, Jessie, and the Powerpuff Girls in front of it.

"That looks great," said Jessie slightly distracted. She was still thinking about the conversation she had with her uncle, the Professor, the evening before. The Professor told her that it could be dangerous for Jessie to use her powers to fight crime when she didn't have any experience. But, what if one day, the Powerpuff Girls had a difficult time defeating the villains and they needed some extra help? Her powers of invisibility and force field would be useful, then!

Suddenly, the Hotline rang.

"Hello?" asked Blossom as she picked up the receiver.

"Powerpuff Girls!" shouted the Mayor. "Mojo Jojo is destroying the city again! He's in another giant robot and he's using a giant phaser this time! Please hurry…"

"Mojo again?" asked Blossom cynically. "We'll be right there." She hung up.

"Girls!" said Blossom to her sisters. "Mojo's destroying the city with his robot and phaser!"

"Ugh, not again!" said Buttercup. "We defeated him yesterday!"

"Well, we have to stop him again, today!" said Blossom. "Come on! Let's go!" She flew out of their room and Buttercup and Bubbles followed.

Jessie just watched as her cousins flew off.

In downtown Townsville, Mojo Jojo was in his giant robot and he was firing his phaser at different buildings in the city and laughing maniacally. The Powerpuff Girls flew towards Mojo and blocked him and his giant robot from advancing any further.

"Oh no! The Powerpuff Girls! What ever shall I do?" asked Mojo sarcastically. "Oh I know!" He started to reach for something in his pocket.

"Quick!" yelled Blossom as the girls flew towards Mojo. "Spin Maneuver!" The girls circled around the robot over and over again. However, Mojo was nonchalant. He pulled out of his pocket a remote controlled device with a red button on the top.

"Haaah!" yelled out Mojo as he pressed the button. Suddenly, something strange started happening to the Powerpuff Girls! They started spinning around the robot faster and faster and eventually their circular motion created a tornado with the girls trapped inside! The tornado ripped through downtown Townsville, knocking down buildings. The debris was everywhere! Then, the tornado suddenly stopped and the girls fell to the ground with a big thud.

"Wha- What was that?" asked Blossom as she and her sisters started to get up.

Mojo laughed with a sinister laugh. "That was the work of my new weapon!" he gloated as he yelled so the girls could hear him. "This weapon, which is new, has worked! When I press this red button, the powers that you have will become EXTREME! Your powers become five times the strength of what they should be and, thus, you will destroy everything!" Mojo laughed again.

"I don't believe this!" said Blossom.

"Yeah, he's using our powers against us!" said Bubbles.

"Well, he's not gonna get away with it!" said Buttercup. She flew towards him to knock the remote right out of his hand. Mojo pressed the button on the remote and suddenly Buttercup flew five times faster, causing her to fly right past Mojo and punch part of a building.

"Don't worry, girls!" said Blossom. "I'll get him!" She used ice breath on Mojo, but he pressed the button, and her ice blew out even stronger, causing her to deep freeze all the streets beneath her. Suddenly the streets began to crack and people started to slip on the newly iced streets.

Next, it was Bubbles turn to stop Mojo. She used her supersonic scream on him, but he pressed the button on the remote again. Her scream suddenly became five times louder and every glass and window in Townsville began to break. The girls tried again and again to stop Mojo. But no matter what they did, their powers were made extreme and they were inadvertently destroying the very city they were trying to save.

"I don't believe this!" said Buttercup shocked.

"We can't stop him!" shouted Bubbles.

Blossom looked at the damage they caused, and then, at Mojo. "What do we do?" she asked worriedly.

Meanwhile, at the Powerpuff Girls' house, Jessie was in the living room watching TV. She was starting to worry because, usually when the girls fight Mojo, they're back in ten or fifteen minutes. But, this time they were gone for almost an hour.

"Calm down," she told herself. "I'm sure the Mayor's just congratulating them or they're helping him find his pickle jar. There's nothing to worry about."

"We interrupt this program to bring you this Special News Bulletin," the announcement on the TV said. Jessie turned her attention to the TV, which showed a live report in downtown Townsville.

"Apparently, Mojo Jojo has possession of a remote controlled device that makes the Powerpuff Girls' super powers way stronger than they're supposed to be," said the TV reporter. "Therefore, the Powerpuff Girls are destroying the entire city!"

Jessie stood up from the couch.

"I've got to get down there!" she said. She quickly ran out the door.

When she got into the city, there was chaos all over. Buildings were damaged and cars were turned over. Some people were hiding and some people were watching the Powerpuff Girls fight Mojo. Even some of the girls' major enemies couldn't help but watch. Jessie looked around her.

"What should I do?" she asked herself.

Jessie thought for a moment. She thought about using her powers to distract Mojo, so that the girls could grab his remote and stop him. But, the Professor was very clear about Jessie not revealing her powers to anyone.

As she was thinking about what to do, the Powerpuff Girls were trying their best to stop Mojo Jojo. But, no matter what they tried, their powers were amplified by Mojo's remote and they continued to destroy the city!

"Stop! Timeout!" yelled Blossom. Bubbles and Buttercup stopped what they were doing and went over to Blossom. As they floated in the air, they were trying to come up with another way to stop Mojo. They were trying to think of a way they could beat him without using their powers. But, they couldn't think of anything.

Meanwhile, Mojo aimed his phaser at the girls. He fired it and the beam hit the girls, causing them to fall to the ground. Jessie gasped. Then, as the girls lay motionless on the ground, Mojo started for his final plan to finish off the girls.

"Now I shall turn my phaser to MAXIMUM power!" gloated Mojo Jojo. "This is it! Once I fire this phaser, I, Mojo Jojo, will have single handedly defeated the Powerpuff Girls!" He laughed maniacally again and, then, aimed his phaser right at the girls.

Blossom lifted her head. "Looks like this is it, girls!" she said to her sisters.

"No!" shouted Buttercup.

"I can't look!" cried Bubbles as she ducked her head under arms.

"Bye Bye, Powerpuff Girls!" yelled Mojo as he fired his phaser. The powerful beam flew straight at the girls. They closed their eyes as they waited for the end. After a few seconds, they heard an explosion. They thought it was over, but to their surprise, they weren't harmed!

"What?" said Blossom shocked as she and her sisters opened their eyes. They looked around and there was a giant cloud of smoke surrounding them. Outside the smoke, Mojo Jojo was lying in a pile of metal. His robot was completely destroyed and the girls were safe! But, how?

In the cloudy haze, they saw the outline of someone that they thought looked familiar, but they couldn't quite make out who it was…As the smoke faded, it was suddenly clear.

"JESSIE!?" yelled all three Powerpuff Girls in unison. The girls looked at each other in disbelief. Jessie was holding up a force field and using it to shield the girls. The beam of Mojo's phaser had bounced off of Jessie's force field and ricocheted right back at Mojo and destroyed his robot. On the streets, the people of Townsville couldn't believe what they just saw.

Jessie's force field faded and the girls started to get up.

"What happened? How did you do that?" asked Blossom. They all smiled and hugged Jessie tight.

"Just in time," said Buttercup as she playfully socked Jessie's upper arm.

"I'll explain it all later," said Jessie as the girls dusted themselves off.

Meanwhile, Mojo began to stir. "What?" Mojo questioned as he sat up in the rubble dazed. "How can this be? There is another super powered person in Townsville!?" His eyes hardened. "Well, NO powers are a match for my Extreme-Power Remote Control!" Mojo reached again for his remote controlled device, determined to finish off the Powerpuff Girls with it. The metal from the remote reflected in the sunlight, which caught Jessie's attention.

"Girls…Mojo's got the remote again!" Jessie said.

"The remote? Oh, yeah! We're on it!" said Blossom. The girls flew towards Mojo, but they stopped when Mojo aimed the remote at them.

"You girls cannot win!" he gloated. "Only I, Mojo Jojo, can win! For I have possession of this remote! And you do not!" He laughed again. He noticed Jessie watching from afar. "And this time, I know to watch your super-powered friend over there."

"Oh, great," said Jessie sarcastically. "Now how are they gonna stop him?" She thought for a moment. Then, she had an idea. She ran behind a building and turned invisible. Then, she ran over to Mojo and poked him on the shoulder.

"What?" he said turning around. Mojo didn't see anyone there.

Jessie poked his other shoulder.

"Who's there?" he said turning around the other way. Again, Mojo didn't see anyone. Then, she poked both shoulders.

"Who keeps poking me?" asked Mojo annoyed.

Jessie couldn't help but find it a little amusing. Finally, when Mojo's guard was down, she grabbed the remote.

"Wha-?" asked Mojo shocked.

As Jessie ran towards the girls, she turned visible again. The Powerful Girls gasped and stared at Jessie in disbelief. Everyone was flabbergasted.

"Girls! I got Mojo's remote!"

The girls were silent as they continued to stare at Jessie. Then, they smiled confidently.

"Right, Jessie! Let's finish this!" said Blossom. The girls charged at Mojo. In two seconds, he was defeated and thrown into the back of the police truck.

"Curse you Powerpuff Girls! And you're super-powered friend!" shouted Mojo as he was carried away.

As Jessie watched Mojo being taken away, she felt great. She felt like she really helped out the girls. But, then, another thought crossed her mind. What would the Professor say?

Later that evening at the Utonium house, Jessie and the girls were sitting on the couch.

"So, that's how you got your powers…" said Blossom.

"Wow, that's so cool!" commented Buttercup.

"Yeah, and it looks like Townsville has a fourth super hero, now!" said Bubbles giggling.

Jessie looked happy, and then she looked worried. She stared in the direction of the lab.

"Don't worry, Jessie," said Blossom. "The Professor will understand. Don't forget you saved us and you helped save Townsville…so he won't be mad."

Jessie sighed. "You're right," she said.

She got up and went over to the lab. She looked in and saw the Professor working as he sat at his desk facing away from her. She wanted to tell him what happened, but she just couldn't yet. She started to walk away. However, the Professor heard her footsteps.

"Jessie?" asked the Professor coyly.

"Yes?" she asked nervously turning around.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked as he continued to work on his computer.

"Uhh," she stammered.

"Jessie," he said coyly turning around in his chair. "I know everything."

"You know EVERYTHING?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. Jessie looked nervous.

The Professor got up. "I just have one thing I want to say," he said sternly.

Jessie prepared herself for a very thorough lecture.

Suddenly, his frown turned to a grin as he patted his hands on her shoulders.

"GREAT JOB!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"Huh?" said Jessie surprised. He was happy? She thought he would be mad since she disobeyed him.

"You've proven that you can handle your powers in a moment of crisis!" he said. "Come here, Jessie!" The Professor hugged his niece. "I'm proud of you."

Jessie smiled. "Thanks, Professor," she said.

The Professor let go of Jessie and started to walk out of the lab. "Oh, and Jessie?" he said turning around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're READY!" he said enthusiastically.

The Professor left the lab, leaving Jessie by herself.

"I'm ready?" she said to herself in disbelief. After a moment, she smiled. She stuck her hand in the air, made a fist, and lowered her arm. "Yes!" she said.

Jessie ran back to her room. What a day! She smiled as she closed the door behind her. She looked at a picture of her and the Powerpuff Girls on the dresser. She picked it up and stared at it for a few seconds.

"FINALLY!" she said as she plopped down on her bed smiling. She continued to hold the photo tightly. "I'm finally part of the Powerpuff Family!"


	5. Muddy Soot-Prints

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.5- Muddy Soot-prints

Now that everyone knew about Jessie's super powers, she tried hard to help the Powerpuff Girls fight crime whenever she could. In the last four days, since her powers were revealed, she assisted the girls as they took down criminals, villains, and monsters. Actually, today Jessie was helping the girls stop the sixth monster that week!

The monster was blue, squishy, and had flippers for "hands." The Powerpuff Girls flew toward it. When they got close, the monster sent them flying to the ground with a giant whack from his flippers. But, Jessie enclosed the monster in a force field bubble and the Powerpuff Girls were able to surround the bubble, fly in, and defeat the monster. They flew the monster back to Monster Isle where he belonged and then flew home, carrying Jessie.

When they arrived home, the Professor was waiting for them.

"Girls, don't forget to go to bed early tonight," he said. "You all have school tomorrow."

"School tomorrow?" asked Jessie surprised.

"That's right, Jessie," said the Professor. "Now that you've gotten situated here, I feel it's time for you to start going to our local high school."

"Oh…great," said Jessie, trying to sound happy. But, actually, she was nervous. She didn't know how the other students would react to her, since it was blasted all over the news that she had super powers.

The next morning, everyone was getting ready for school. Everyone, except Jessie, that is. Jessie was still in bed and wouldn't get up.

"Come on, Jessie!" yelled the Professor. "This is the sixth time I've called for you! It's time to get up!"

Jessie still wouldn't get up.

The Powerpuff Girls peeked in Jessie's room. There she was, buried under the blankets. It was obvious that Jessie was dreading the day. The girls thought about how they could get Jessie up. Then, Blossom had an idea.

"Let's swirl around," she whispered to her sisters. They started flying in a circle really fast above Jessie's bed. They giggled and flew faster and faster until suddenly, a tornado came barreling down towards Jessie and sucked her right out of her bed in a micro-second.

"Hey! What the…!" yelled Jessie as she flew around in circles above her bed.

In a flash, The Powerpuff Girls stopped flying and Jessie suddenly dropped to the floor and landed on her butt, while the Powerpuff Girls laughed loudly as they flew back to their room. Jessie's hair was in complete disarray and she was slightly dazed. The Professor walked by her room.

"Oh, good. You're up," said the Professor nonchalantly. "Now get ready."

When Jessie got to school, she was nervous. She looked at the building that she was about to enter and a million different thoughts were going through her mind. "Townsville High School, Home of the Warriors," read a sign above the building. She didn't know what the other students would think of her. After all, this was the first time she was going to school since she revealed to the city that she had super powers. She looked around the outside of the building and saw a poster for the "Spring Dance" on Friday.

"Oh, a dance," she said to herself. "Maybe, I'll meet some people THERE." She stood in front of the building for a few more seconds. Then, she took a deep breath and went inside.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, three of Townsville High School's most popular girls were sitting at "their" table. One girl had long dark hair, one had short red hair, and one had wavy blonde hair. The red-head and the blonde were facing the entrance to the cafeteria, while the dark-haired girl was facing them.

"I just don't know what to do about Jake," said the dark-haired girl. "I mean if you're gonna date someone like me, you don't bail on our date because of your curfew."

"Don't worry, Kirsten," said the red-head, as she laughed and then snorted. "Won't be long before he realizes what he's missing."

Kirsten smirked. "Madison, you are sooo right! Oh, and can you not SNORT in my face!"

The blonde was just daydreaming.

"Amber!" Kirsten yelled as she snapped her fingers. "Are you evening listening?!"

"Yeah!" Amber suddenly agreed. "After all, you're the idol of everyone at this school. Everyone looks up to you."

"I know, Amber," said Kirsten conceitedly. "I AM the most talked about girl at this school. And the most important. You see this bracelet I'm wearing?" She shoved her wrist in her friends' faces, showing off her new crystal bracelet. "Jake gave me it. You don't get a bracelet like this from a guy like Jake unless you're SUPER HOT…like me. Like…this bracelet is totally CUTTING EDGE."

Suddenly, the chatter in the cafeteria stopped. Everyone was suddenly looking towards the entrance to the cafeteria. Kirsten and her friends looked to see what was going on and saw Jessie standing at the cafeteria door.

"Who's that?" whispered Kirsten.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know who that is," whispered Amber raising her arm in the air, as if she was being called on in class. "That's that super-powered girl. I saw her on the news."

Kirsten and Madison continued to look at Jessie.

Jessie just stood in the doorway to the cafeteria. It was still completely quiet as everyone looked at her. She didn't know what they were thinking. Would they accept her?…Or not?! Suddenly, it all became clear. Jessie heard one student yell, "Look! That's the Powerpuff Girls' cousin, Jessie! She was on the news! She saved us!" The students smiled and pointed, stood up and began clapping and cheering. Pretty soon, the sound of the cheers filled the room and everyone rushed over to Jessie to congratulate her on saving the city.

Kirsten looked at everyone greeting Jessie and began fuming.

"How dare that newbie girl steal my spotlight," said Kirsten, crossing her arms. She expected a response from her friends, but there was no answer. She tried again louder and with more force. "I said…HOW DARE…" Kirsten stopped in mid sentence. When she turned to her friends, she saw that their chairs were empty. They were at the front of the crowd that was congratulating and cheering for Jessie!

"Not them, too!" Kirsten whispered to herself. "I'll show her!" She got up from the table and put on a fake smile. Then, she pushed her way through the crowd and eventually made her way over to Jessie.

"Jessie!" yelled Kirsten smiling. "You are a true gem to our city! I'm Kirsten." She shook Jessie's hand. "And these are my friends, Madison and Amber!"

"Nice to meet all of you," said Jessie.

The bell rang.

"Oh, that rotten bell," said Kirsten. "I guess we'll just have to wait 'til after class to get to know each other. What do you say, Jess?"

"Okay, sure," said Jessie happily. "I'll see you…after class. Bye, Kirsten!" She walked out of the cafeteria and everyone else left to go to class.

After a few seconds of silence, Kirsten revealed her true intentions to her friends. "That girl thinks she's going to steal my spotlight?!" she said fuming. "She's got another thing coming."

"So, we don't like Jessie?" asked Madison.

"NO! We don't like her," said Kirsten as she stomped her foot on the ground. "We need to do something. Something that shows her who the real star of this school is." Kirsten noticed Amber wasn't paying attention.

"Amber, are you even listening?" Kirsten asked in frustration.

"Huh?" she asked. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about what I was going to wear to the Spring Dance on Friday."

"Amber, until you get a bracelet like this from a guy like Jake, the hottest guy at school, you will never know the feeling of being truly decked out!" Kirsten wasted no time in shoving her bracelet again into Madison's and Amber's faces. Then, Kirsten had an idea. "Wait a minute…That's perfect! The dance! We'll get her at the dance! Thanks, Amber. That was great thinking."

Amber just looked at her confused.

Later that day, the Powerpuff Girls were watching TV in the living room, eating popcorn and drinking soda. They looked up as Jessie came through the door.

"Hey, Jessie!" said Bubbles.

"How was your first day of school?" asked Blossom.

"It was really great!" said Jessie excitedly. "Everyone there was sooo nice. One of the girls even invited me to have lunch with her and her friends."

"Aww, that's great, Jessie!" said Bubbles. She was so happy for her cousin, as were Blossom and Buttercup.

"She invited me to eat with them again tomorrow, too!" Jessie said excitedly.

Blossom was really happy for Jessie. Then, she was curious about who Jessie's new friend was.

"What's her name?" Blossom asked as she reached for more popcorn. "The girl who invited you to have lunch with her."

"Kirsten," answered Jessie. "Kirsten Crandall."

Suddenly, the soda exploded out of Buttercup's mouth and the bowl of popcorn went flying across the room! There was popcorn and soda all over the room as the girls silently looked at each other.

Bubbles cautiously leaned toward Jessie as she cleared her throat.

"Kirsten Crandall?" she asked as she quickly leaned back toward her sisters.

"Yeah," replied Jessie nonchalantly. "Why?"

The Powerpuff Girls looked at each other.

"Well," began Blossom. "We've heard that she's not all that nice."

"But, she was nice today," said Jessie. "Maybe she wants to change."

Suddenly, Jessie's phone started to ring.

"It's Kirsten!" said Jessie. "Excuse me, girls." Jessie answered the phone and left the room.

The Powerpuff Girls looked at each other again in silence.

"Maybe Kirsten has changed," said Bubbles cautiously.

"Or MAYBE she has some plan up her sleeve!" said Buttercup. "Let's go talk some sense into our cousin!" She started to fly out of the room.

"Wait, Buttercup," said Blossom. "We have to give Kirsten the benefit of the doubt…for Jessie's sake."

"But you know what she's like," said Buttercup crossing her arms. "She's a snake. Actually, more like a…"

"Jessie was so happy to have new friends," said Blossom again. "Maybe Kirsten REALLY HAS changed. Let's not ruin this for Jessie. We'll just keep an eye on her."

"Fine," said Buttercup. "But I still don't trust her!"

Late in the afternoon on the same day as the high school dance, the Powerpuff Girls were flying throughout the city, looking for crime to fight.

"Nothing here," said Blossom. "Let's Split up! Buttercup, you take the west side! Bubbles, you take the east side! I'll take Downtown!" The three girls split up to search for crime in different parts of the city. Bubbles flew all around the eastern side of Townsville. She checked all parts of the area, but everything looked peaceful.

"Doesn't look like there's any crime today," she said. "I guess I can go home, now." She was about to fly back toward her sisters, but the sound of a voice stopped her.

"Just make sure we don't get caught," said the voice.

"Who said that?" wondered Bubbles. As she looked around, she saw that she was floating right by Townsville High School. She went over to the school to investigate. As she peeked behind the building, she saw that the voice was Kirsten's. She was standing in an isolated area of the school with Madison and Amber.

"We can't let anyone know what we're up to," said Kirsten.

"This is gonna be so great," laughed Madison as she snorted.

"Wait, what's the plan, again?" asked Amber, half listening.

Kirsten grunted. "Do you ever pay attention? I'll go over it one more time." She knelt down to pick up a bucket that was resting by her feet. "First, we set this bucket of mud above the stage and tie it to a rope. Then, at the dance, we call Jessie on stage to congratulate her for all she's done for the city. Then, we have her stand underneath the bucket, and when she least expects it, you pull the rope and this whole bucket of mud goes falling all over her!"

Bubbles gasped.

"Uh, why are we doing this?" Amber asked in a confused way.

"Someone's got to set her straight," laughed Madison.

"Then, she'll know who the REAL number one girl at our school is," Kirsten finished.

"I gotta tell Blossom and Buttercup!" Bubbles said to herself. Suddenly, there was a jolt of light as Bubbles shot into the sky at full speed!

"…And she's gonna embarrass her in front of everyone!" shouted Bubbles.

"So, she WAS planning something," said Blossom.

"We'll we're not gonna let it happen!" said Buttercup. "Let's trash her!" She started to fly off.

"Wait, Buttercup," said Blossom holding back her sister. "We can't beat someone up BEFORE they do something wrong."

Buttercup floated back down and crossed her arms.

"We better tell Jessie," said Bubbles.

"She won't believe us, Bubbles," said Blossom. "She's convinced that Kirsten's her new BEST FRIEND. We're gonna have to prove it to her." She thought for a moment. Then, a sly grin came over her face. "And I think I have an idea on how to do it…"

Later that night, the Powerpuff Girls went to the high school gym where the dance was being held. When they got there, they looked around and tried to find Jessie. After ten minutes of looking, they finally found her.

"Okay, good," said Blossom. "They haven't pulled their trick yet. Let's make sure it doesn't happen. Come on!" The girls went over to the side of the stage.

"Just as I thought!" said Blossom.

The bucket was sitting on top of scaffolding directly above the spot where Jessie was going to be standing. There was a long rope attached to the bucket and it led backstage.

"Remember what we planned, girls," said Blossom to her sisters.

"Right!" said Bubbles and Buttercup in unison. They all flew up to the scaffolding above the stage…and waited.

Shortly after, Kirsten came on stage and made an announcement.

"May I have your attention, please?" she began. "As you all know, we have a very important person attending our school now. She has helped protect our city from monsters and villains, and I feel we need to show her our gratitude by having her come up on stage, so that we can all thank her at once." She paused for a second. "Everyone, please welcome our new friend, Jessie Field!"

People in the gym started clapping and cheering. The spotlight shined on Jessie as she made her way to the stage. The cheering got louder and she felt like she was truly accepted at her new school. But, the Powerpuff Girls noticed she was standing right in the perfect spot for Kirsten's "mud-filled bucket" prank.

"Okay, let's do this," said Blossom. She used her ice breath and froze the bucket and the scaffolding it sat on.

Madison gave Amber the signal to pull the rope, but when she pulled it, nothing happened. She kept pulling and pulling, but it wouldn't budge.

"Why isn't this thing working?" asked Amber frustrated.

The Powerpuff Girls looked down at Amber confidently. After pulling the rope over and over again with nothing happening, Amber left her post to get Madison's help. While Amber was away, Buttercup melted the ice with her heat vision. Then, Bubbles took a deep breath and blew out a very strong wind. It was so strong, that it blew the bucket to another part of the scaffolding. It was the part of the scaffolding area that was directly above Kirsten. When Amber came back with Madison to help pull the rope, they pulled it with all their might. But, unlike before, the rope was easy to pull. All of a sudden, the bucket came crashing down with triple the force and the mud that was supposed to cover Jessie was suddenly splattered all over Kirsten. The Powerpuff Girls smiled confidently.

Everyone in the gym stopped clapping and cheering and all the attention was on Kirsten.

"Aaahhh!" Kirsten yelled. "How did this happen?!" Everyone in the crowd started to laugh. Kirsten turned bright red and turned her attention to Madison and Amber.

"You idiots!" Kirsten shouted. How hard is it for you to do this one thing right?! You had one job to do and you BLEW IT!"

Jessie looked at Kirsten in disbelief. As she got off the stage, she saw the Powerpuff Girls floating in front of her. She was surprised to see them there and smiled, but quickly her smile disappeared.

"You were right," she said. "She never wanted to be friends. She just wanted to get me. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Don't blame yourself," said Blossom.

"We got her good!" laughed Buttercup.

"And don't forget," said Bubbles. "We're your friends."

Jessie smiled and they all hugged each other.

"And it was pretty sweet how her OWN prank embarrassed her," said Jessie.

"Yeah," said the girls in unison as they all hugged and giggled. "It really was!"

They let go of each other and decided to rejoin the dance.

Meanwhile, Kirsten was sitting backstage fuming about what happened.

"Want a towel?" asked Madison as she offered her one. She grabbed it out of her hands and fiercely wiped off some of the mud. Then, she threw it at her two sidekicks.

"That super-powered brat thinks she's gonna get the last laugh?" asked Kirsten fiercely. "She's not gonna!"

"What do you mean?" asked Amber.

Kirsten looked at her annoyed. "I MEAN…this isn't over…"

Kirsten looked angrily at Jessie and the Powerpuff Girls as they danced with all of Jessie's classmates.

"Well, at least the mud didn't get on your new bracelet!" said Amber, trying to make Kirsten feel better.

"Oh yeah," said Kirsten. She held up her wrist and admired her bracelet. "If anything ever happened to this…" After a few more seconds of admiring it, she turned again and stared at her classmates dancing and having fun. "I can't let her get away this this!" She got up and started stomping her feet. "I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!"

Suddenly, she slipped and it happened. Kirsten's feet flew into the air and…plop! She fell wrist first right into the mud. When she sat up, she saw that her bracelet was cut in half and covered in mud.

"My bracelet is cut in half!" she exclaimed. "It's ruined!"  
Madison and Amber looked at each other.

"Oh, is that what you meant when you said your bracelet was CUTTING EDGE?" asked Amber.

The Powerpuff Girls looked up and saw Kirsten yelling at Madison and Amber as they walked off. But they didn't want to listen for long…after all…there was still a lot more fun and dancing to do and Jessie was having a great time!


	6. Time Out! Time Off!

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.6- Time Out! Time Off!

Every day, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie fought off monsters, criminals, and villains who were threatening their city. Whether it was Mojo Jojo, the Gangreen Gang, Princess Morbucks, or any of the other villains of Townsville, they all tried to put up a powerful fight. But, they were no match for the Powerpuff Girls' many super powers and Jessie's invisibility and force field powers. After a particularly long and gruesome fight with a monster that fired thousands of exploding shoes and socks all over Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls were very tired. All three wobbled as they slowly flew through the door with their heads down and ready to collapse.

"Can you believe that monster we just fought?" sighed Bubbles as she plowed into the couch with such force that only her head was visible above the cushions.

"Yeah," agreed Blossom. "I'm so tired, I can hardly move!"

Buttercup just sat on the couch with her arms crossed and a big hostile grimace on her face. Finally, she yelled so loud that the force of her sound blew the roof off of the house for a few seconds. "If I have to smell one more dirty, smelly sock….!"

"It was horrible!" agreed Blossom. "Probably one of the worst monsters we have ever fought." Blossom flew into the kitchen and then flew back with a big tub of popcorn. "I can't wait to relax and watch some TV."

Suddenly, in unison, all three girls turned and looked at the remote control. In a flash, they all flew toward the TV's remote control, crashing into each other.

"But, I want to watch 'My Little Horsey,'" said Bubbles, grabbing the remote from Buttercup.

"Too bad, the boxing match is on," said Buttercup, grabbing the remote back from Bubbles. "This could be the match that decides who 'The Champ' is."

"Well, you're both going to have to wait," said Blossom, grabbing the remote. "A new episode of 'Bust a Myth' just started."

The girls all began talking over each other and arguing about what to watch. Meanwhile, Jessie was sitting on the other end of the living room, exhausted from the fight with the monster, but still doing her homework. The arguing was making it hard for her to concentrate. She was about to say something, but before she could, the girls fell off the couch in the midst of the commotion and the remote went flying. The Powerpuff Girls were now on their butts on the floor and the remote was in the tub of popcorn. The girls began to laugh loudly and Jessie started to laugh, too.

"Girls!" called the Professor. "I have something to show all of you before you go to bed!"

"Okay, Professor," mumbled the girls. They were disappointed that they couldn't watch some TV, but they floated down to the Professor's lab with Jessie following behind them.

"Now that you're all here, I want to give you something that will help you fight crime," said the professor. He took out of his pocket, one wristband and three black, square buckles. "These are communicators that I made for all of you. And Jessie, this is for you." He strapped on Jessie's wrist a pink band with a large, bright pink heart attached in the center. "With this on your wrist, you can be in contact with the girls in case there is an emergency." He then turned to the girls and attached the three communicator buckles to each girl's belt. "And these are your communication devices, girls. Now you can all communicate with each other."

Jessie looked at her new communicator. She smiled and, then, hugged the professor.

"Thank you, Professor!" said Jessie. "I love it!" Jessie flashed her new communicator in front of Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup so they could all get a good look.

"It's so pretty," complimented Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup were in awe of the heart-shaped device.

"Yeah, I can't wait to try it out," said Jessie.

The next day, the Powerpuff Girls were in their kindergarten classroom at Pokey Oaks School. Suddenly, the hotline rang.

"Hello?" asked Blossom as she picked up the receiver. "Yes Mayor…? Bank robbers at the First National Bank?! We're on our way! Come on, girls, let's go!"

The girls were in such a rush that they flew through the roof of their classroom as they started to fly towards Downtown Townsville. While they were flying, Bubbles remembered something.

"Hey, why don't we call Jessie so she can help us defeat the robbers?" she asked.

"Yeah!" agreed Buttercup. "The Professor gave us these cool communicators!"

"Okay," said Blossom. "I'm on it!" She tapped the square communicator buckle in the center of her dress's belt.

Meanwhile, over at Townsville High School, Jessie was in her math class as the teacher was writing out the current math problems on the board. As usual, half the class wasn't even paying attention. Kirsten was laughing and whispering with Amber and Madison. Napping Nat had his head down and Cullen was texting under his desk. Suddenly, Jessie's heart-shaped communicator wristband started to vibrate at full force.

"Huh?" she gasped, startled. After all, this was the first time it had gone off! Without thinking, she jumped up and spun around and around as she tugged at her wrist and tried to work the communicator. "It must be an emergency from the girls!" She spun faster and faster, unintentionally causing a force field to spin around the room and knock over everyone's desks and papers. After a few more seconds of struggle, she finally figured out how to work the communicator. The heart on her wristband started to open and a small screen appeared on her wrist and she could see the Powerpuff Girls.

"Hey, girls," said Jessie. "What's going on?"

"Jessie!" said Blossom. "We need your help! There's a bank robbery going on at the First National Bank!"

"Oh, okay, I'll meet you down there!" said Jessie. "See you in a little bit." She tapped on the screen and it transformed into a heart again.

Jessie smiled. "This is so cool!" she said. Suddenly, Jessie looked up and realized that everyone in the class had stopped talking and texting, and that all eyes were on her. She looked around the room and saw the mess she created.

"Uh, I suppose you are all wondering what happened…" Jessie fumbled. "Well, it's really easy to explain…uh, well gotta go." Jessie started to leave, and then turned around. "Carry on."

She then used her force field power on the ground and launched herself into the air until she reached the First National Bank. She saw the girls trying to stop the bank robbers.

"They're getting away!" cried out Bubbles.

The robbers were running with their sacks of money, when all of a sudden, the sacks were grabbed right out of their hands by an invisible force. The robbers didn't see anyone around, and they were shocked as they saw their sacks seemingly "floating" further and further away from them. Once the bags were far enough away from the robbers, they saw Jessie turn visible, running with their bags.

"We're not giving up that easy!" said one of the robbers.

"Yeah, we'll just steal them back!" said the other robber. They started running toward Jessie to get their bags back, but the Powerpuff girls swooped down and defeated them in one punch. Within seconds, they were escorted away in a police car.

"That was great, Jessie!" said Blossom. "You practically handled them all by yourself!"

"Thank you, but you girls were the ones who stopped them," said Jessie.

"Either way, we all make a great team," said Blossom.

The next day, the Powerpuff Girls' hotline rang again in their kindergarten class. This time, there was a man robbing the jewelry store, 'Z Jewelers.' Right away, the Powerpuff Girls flew out of their classroom and contacted Jessie. When they arrived at the store, they saw that Jessie was already there! She enclosed the robber in a force field bubble and the police were able to take him away.

"Jessie!" shouted Blossom from in the air. The three girls floated down to Jessie's level. "Did you handle that robber all by yourself?"

"Yeah," said Jessie. "I guess I did." The Powerpuff Girls were silent. Then, Jessie looked at the time.

"Oh, I have to get back to class," she said. She launched herself in the air. "See you girls later!"

The girls floated there for a minute.

"It looks like Jessie can handle these things herself," said Bubbles.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like she needs our help," said Blossom.

"I guess we don't have to show up…" began Buttercup. "At…every…" Buttercup suddenly stopped and spun around to face Bubbles and Blossom. She had an idea and had a huge smile on her face. "Girls, do you know what this means?" Blossom and Bubbles looked at her blankly. "This means we don't have to show up and stop every crime anymore!"

"What do you mean, Buttercup?" asked Blossom. "We have to show up. It's our responsibility."

"But, if Jessie can handle these things by herself, we don't have to show up at ALL of them. We can sit back and have some fun for a change and do the things that we want to do, instead of rushing out every time the Hotline rings," begged Buttercup.

Blossom and Bubbles thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I guess she can always contact us with her communicator if she really needs us," said Blossom.

"Yes!" shouted Buttercup excitedly. "Now let's get home! I want to try out my new punching bag!" The girls giggled as they flew home and they chatted the whole way about all of the fun they were going to have with all of this new free time.

The next day, the hotline rang again in the Powerpuff Girls' classroom. But, instead of flying off to save Townsville, they immediately contacted Jessie and told her that there was a crisis in the city. When Jessie got there, she saw a giant, monster made of rocks destroying everything. She tried to enclose the monster in a force field, but he was too quick and he punched the force field, causing it to disintegrate. She tried to use the force field again behind him, but he punched the force field again. Immediately, she launched herself in the air to try at a higher angle. Again, he struck the force field and it disappeared. But, this time, the force of the punch was so strong that Jessie fell backwards into Townsville Lake. As she landed in the water, some of the water splashed onto the monster, causing that spot to turn muddy. Then, she had an idea! She realized that water can destroy the rock monster! Without hesitation, she enclosed most of the lake's water inside a giant force field bubble. Then, she lifted the force field over the monster and dumped the huge lake filled bubble of water on top of him! The monster quickly turned into a muddy mess of gravel and sludge as the police arrived.

She watched the monster being taken away and started to wonder why the girls didn't show up. Just then, she heard her name.

"Jessie!" shouted Blossom as she and her sisters flew over to her.

"Hey, girls," said Jessie with slight confusion.

"See, I told you she could handle it!" said Buttercup. "You handled that monster like it was nothing!"

"Barely," replied Jessie annoyed. "Girls, I may have been able to fight crime by myself the other day, but most of the time, like today, I'm going to need help. Can you be here on time, next time?!"

"Oh, definitely, Jessie," replied Blossom. "We'll be here the next time! You can count on us!" Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.

The next day, Jessie was walking out of the Townsville Mall, feeling really happy and excited! She had her hair done by the newest and most sought after hair stylist in town. She had to wait weeks for this appointment. Her hair looked perfect and she couldn't wait to show her friends! But, just as she walked outside, she saw fire rays hitting buildings as they were being destroyed, and people running in all different directions and shrieking in fear. She looked around to see what was going on, but she didn't see anyone or anything causing any trouble. Suddenly, she heard a high pitched whine coming from the ground. Jessie looked down and saw a little 10-inch-tall, rainbow-colored monster!

"Aw," she gushed. "You're sooo cute!" She knelt down and picked him up. "You're just about the cutest thing ev…" She was cut off mid-sentence as the tiny monster fired a powerful exploding water bomb at her from his hands. The next thing she knew, she was soaked all over from head to toe.

"I'm drenched!" Jessie wailed as she got up and looked at her soggy clothes. Her hair and clothes were a mess! Jessie stood there drenched, shocked, and disgusted as the monster laughed and weaseled out of her grip and began running through the city shooting more fire rays at the city's buildings.

Jessie watched the monster run off. "I'm definitely gonna need the girls' help with this one," she said. She tapped the heart on her communicator, but the girls weren't picking up! She tapped on the heart again and she didn't get any reply.

"Girls, pick up!" she said. "There's a monster destroying the city!" The communicator remained blank. Then, she heard a loud crash coming from a group of buildings a block away from her.

"Alone or not, he needs to be stopped!" said Jessie. She launched herself over to the monster and turned herself invisible to sneak up on him. But, the monster sensed she was there and fired another water bomb at her, causing her to reappear and fall to the ground. She got up and tried to stop him with a force field bubble, but he cloned himself and suddenly there were two rainbow monsters. Jessie stood in shock as the monsters kept cloning themselves until there were 1000 rainbow monsters surrounding her! Jessie turned in circles eyeing the monsters as they surrounded her and came towards her. Suddenly, they stopped and were quiet for a few seconds.

"Give up and go home," Jessie said hoping they would listen. But, the monsters started to giggle. The giggling grew louder and louder until she dropped to her knees with her hands covering her ears. Then it happened. The monsters unloaded 1000 water bombs at her all at once! Then, the 1000 monsters disappeared and they went back to being one monster again. The tiny monster then ran off to destroy more buildings! Jessie lay on the floor dazed, but then sat up.

"No way can I handle him myself!" said Jessie. She tapped the heart on her communicator again.  
"Girls, pick up!" she pleaded. "This monster is too strong! I need assistance!" They still weren't responding. There was another loud crash. She went over to it and the monster was still running between the buildings, destroying everything in sight.

"He can't run around like that forever," she said. "Wait…That gives me an idea!" She launched herself over to him and used force field on him to get his attention. "Hey! Over Here!"

He shot another water bomb at her, but Jessie was too fast and he missed.

"Try to catch me!" she shouted. She ran through the city with the monster chasing her and firing water bombs at her. After about an hour, the monster was so tired, that he stopped in his tracks and fell asleep. Jessie looked at the sleeping monster. She gathered him up and handed him off in a cage to the police. She was relieved that he was stopped. But, then another thought crossed her mind. Why didn't the Powerpuff Girls show up to help?

Back at the Utonium house, the girls were sitting around and having a great time.

"Today was so much fun!" said Bubbles in excitement. "I love the new hair style I gave myself!" She showed off her new princess hair with curls.

"What about mine!?" asked Blossom. Most of her hair was held up in a tight bun with the sides hanging down.

"Please," scoffed Buttercup. "That's nothing compared to what I did today." She pulled up something on the TV screen. "See? I beat my high score!"

The girls continued to play and have fun. But, the fun was interrupted, when the front door flew open. The girls looked and there was Jessie, drenched to the bone and covered in dirt. She looked angrily at the girls as they looked at her. After a moment, Blossom spoke.

"Hey…Jessie," she said nervously. "How was your day?"

"My day?" repeated Jessie calmly. "Oh, it was great. Until a little rainbow monster started destroying the city!"

"Oh, right," said Blossom slowly. "We heard about that on the news. Well, it's getting late. We should go to bed now."

"Good night, Jessie," they said in unison as they started for the stairs.

"Girls?" called Jessie coyly. They turned around. "Didn't you forget to do something today?"

The girls just floated in silence.

"I tried to call you on the communicator, but you didn't pick up!" said Jessie.

The girls looked at each other.

"I guess we just got carried away," said Blossom.

"We were having so much fun here and we didn't want to leave," said Bubbles.

"Yeah," agreed Buttercup. "But, with a fourth superhero in Townsville, we don't have to show up at EVERY crime. You can handle some of it yourself."

Jessie couldn't believe it. She wanted to defend her city against villains, but she couldn't handle it by herself, especially not after what happened today. And if the girls stopped showing up to stop crime, they'd make a habit of it and rely on her to do everything! She couldn't let that happen.

"If you're not gonna take crime fighting seriously with me on your team, then maybe I shouldn't be on it," said Jessie.

"What!?" asked all three girls in unison.

"I can't let you neglect your duty as heroes," she said. She took off her communicator, put it on the coffee table, and went upstairs.

"Fine," said Blossom. "We can fight crime ourselves!"

"Yeah," said Buttercup. "It'll be like it was before." Bubbles nodded in agreement.

Just then, the hotline rang.

"Hello, Mayor?" asked Blossom as she answered it. The mayor spoke on the other line. Blossom gasped. "No way! Don't worry we'll be right there!" She hung up.

"Girls! There's been a jail break!" said Blossom. "Every villain in Townsville is on the loose! Let's go!"

They flew out the door and into the night towards the Townsville skyline. When, they got into the center of town, there was chaos everywhere. Every criminal in Townsville was on the loose! The girls flew to different parts of the city to try to stop them, but there were too many of them. The girls were incredibly outnumbered!

Meanwhile, Jessie was sitting in her room, now clean and dry. She finally shampooed all of that grime out of her hair and it felt so good to be clean again. All of a sudden, she heard a loud crash. She quickly got up and looked out her window at the city's skyline. Buildings were again being destroyed!

"They can handle it," Jessie told herself. "They don't need me. They did it before without me."

Back in the city, the girls were losing badly. Criminals were running around, wreaking havoc. To make matters worse, a fire broke out and surrounded the girls.

"This is impossible," said Blossom. "We can't fight them all!"

"What do we do?" asked Bubbles. "How do we stop fifty bad guys?"

"Not to mention, put out this fire," added Buttercup.

Suddenly, water harnessed by a force field, rose above Townsville, opened up and put out the fire. The girls looked up and they saw Jessie standing in front of them.

"Jessie!" shouted the girls. They flew towards her at high speed and hugged her.

"We're so glad you're here," said Bubbles.

"Yeah, I guess sometimes all of us need a little help," said Buttercup.

"Can you help us, Jessie?" asked Blossom.

"Definitely, let's get 'em!" said Jessie.

The four girls went off in different directions to fight their usual villains, like Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and the Gangreen Gang, along with other criminals. To make sure they didn't get away and wreak more havoc like they did before, the Powerpuff Girls rounded them up and Jessie enclosed them all in a giant force field bubble. When the police arrived, they were all taken back to jail.

Later that evening, Professor Utonium was sitting at his desk as he heard the girls come in.

"How'd the crime fighting go tonight girls?" he asked facing away from them. He turned around and his mouth dropped open. In flew the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie completely drenched from head to toe and covered in grime.

They looked at each other and laughed. "It was great!" they all shouted together.  
The professor just stood and watched as the girls went up to bed. It had definitely been a long week!


	7. Taming of the Shoe

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.7- Taming of the Shoe

As the Professor's birthday approached, the Powerpuff Girls searched for a gift for him. After spending all day at the mall, Blossom and Bubbles had just finished wrapping their gifts at the mall's gift wrapping station.

"There," said Blossom as she tied her present with a big pink bow. "It's ready!"

"Mine, too!" said Bubbles as she held up her wrapped present. "How about yours, Buttercup?"

Buttercup didn't respond.

"Buttercup?" asked Bubbles again. She and Blossom looked around for their sister. They finally found her in the arcade playing her favorite game, "Zombies and the Perfumed Lady."

"Yes! High Score!" Buttercup cheered.

"Buttercup?!" asked Blossom as she and Bubbles floated over to her.

"Oh, hey, girls!" said Buttercup excitedly. "Can you believe it? I achieved the top score!"

"Buttercup!" shouted Blossom. "We came here to try to find gifts for the Professor!"

"A gift for the Professor?" Buttercup repeated. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't gotten his gift yet. But she didn't want Blossom and Bubbles to know that, or she would never hear the end of it. "Yeah, I got my gift all picked out…" said Buttercup. "Everything is taken care of."

Blossom was suspicious. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Ugh, would I be playing video games if I wasn't?" asked Buttercup.

There was a pause. Then Blossom spoke up. "Well, if you're all finished playing, we're gonna drop our presents off at home now."

"You guys go on ahead," said Buttercup. "I…I'm just gonna take a look around the mall...and see if they have anything for me."

"Okay," said Blossom. "We'll see you later." She and Bubbles flew out of the arcade as Buttercup frantically flew all around the mall trying to find the right gift for the Professor. But, Buttercup was having a hard time finding something for him. She didn't have a lot of time and the stores were going to close soon. Also, everything in the stores seemed too expensive.

After twenty minutes of flying all over the mall, Buttercup was feeling frustrated so she decided to sit down on a bench and think about what she should do.

"I can't believe this," muttered Buttercup with her arms crossed. "There's not one thing I can get. The Professor's birthday is Tomorrow! Where am I gonna find a gift by then!?"

"Psst," whispered a voice. At first Buttercup didn't hear it. "Psst!," whispered the voice louder…  
She shot up and off of the bench in shock. "Who said that?"

Buttercup looked around. The only person nearby was a man sitting on the other side of the bench holding a yellow rectangular box.

"Did you say you need a gift?"

"Um, yeah," she said with confusion in her voice.

"Then, here," he said proudly. You can have these. He handed her the yellow box.

She took it from him and carefully and slowly opened the lid. Inside was a pair of men's running shoes that were the perfect size for the Professor. "Shoes?" she gasped.

"That's right," he said. "They were mine, but it turns out that I got the wrong size and I was gonna return them. But, you seem like you really need them."

Before Buttercup could say anything else, the man looked at his watch. "Gotta go! Enjoy the shoes!"

Buttercup looked with slight suspicion as the man left. But, then she shrugged it off.

"Alright!" yelled Buttercup with a big smile on her face. "I got my gift!"

She took the box and flew out of the mall at a high rate of speed. When she got to her room, she wrapped her gift and put it in her closet next to Blossom's and Bubbles' gifts. She left to go down stairs to join the rest of her family, but right after she closed the closet door, her present began to shake…

The next day, the Professor was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a new energy drink and opening his gifts.

"Happy Birthday, Professor!" said Bubbles as she handed him her gift.

"A piggy bank!" said the Professor excitedly. "Thank you, Bubbles!" He put his gift next to Blossom's gift (a "#1 Scientist" coffee mug) and Jessie's gift (a framed picture of the whole family).

"Seriously, girls," said the Professor. "You didn't have to go to all this trou-" he stopped mid-sentence because he noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Buttercup?"

"We told her to come down when you were opening gifts," said Bubbles.

"Or maybe she forg-" started Blossom.

"Sorry, I'm late!" said Buttercup as she shot into the kitchen with lightning speed. "Here is your present Professor! I wanted to make sure you opened mine last." She handed him the gift and he opened it.

"Running shoes!" said the Professor happily. "I've been meaning to get a new pair. This is truly a great gift. ALL of your gifts are." He picked them all up at once. "I'm gonna put these in a special place." As he left the kitchen, Blossom turned to Buttercup.

"Buttercup, where did you get those shoes?" she asked.

"I found them yesterday…at the mall…" she answered. Then, she quickly left the room to avoid any more of Blossom's questions.

Meanwhile, the Professor put his gifts in his closet. He stood there for a few seconds smiling. "I feel like going for a run," he said. He looked at the shoes Buttercup gave him. They were perfect! "Maybe, I'll try these out now." He put on the shoes and started to jog. Suddenly, he was jogging faster than he'd ever jogged before. The girls and Jessie were sitting in the living room when the Professor zoomed passed them and out the door, creating a strong gust of wind. The gust of wind was so strong that it blew the popcorn right out of Jessie's hands!

"I guess he really wants to break in those shoes," said Jessie with popcorn all over her lap.

"Yeah," agreed the girls.

Meanwhile, the Professor was running through the neighborhood, zooming passed other runners, bike riders, and even other cars!

"Man, that new energy drink must be working!" he said as he ran down a hill and into the horizon.

Later that night, the Professor, now ready for bed, put his new shoes back in his closet.  
"I can't believe all that running I did today," he said. "I can't wait to grab another energy drink and go again tomorrow!"

Then, he got into bed and pulled his blankets over him. But, just as he went to sleep, his closet door opened and, shortly after, the sound of footsteps left the room.

The next day, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie were having breakfast. They were all having their favorite cereal, Powerberries. But, then Bubbles noticed something.

"Where's the Professor?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah," agreed Buttercup as she looked around for him. "He should be up by now.

Suddenly, the Professor hobbled slowly down the stairs, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Mornin' girls," yawned the Professor.

The four girls looked at each other. "Morning, Professor," they said in unison.

Without saying a word, he then proceeded to pour his coffee.

"Rough night?" asked Jessie.

The Professor yawned again. "Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't get much sleep last night. Yesterday was a big day."

They continued to look at him, when Blossom noticed the time.

"Uh-oh," she said. "We're gonna be late for school!" The four girls started to get up.

"Bye, Professor," they said.

Jessie launched herself over to her high school, while the Powerpuff Girls were getting ready to go also. They were almost out the door, when Blossom noticed the Professor had his new shoes on already. She wondered why he was wearing his running shoes so soon after just waking up.

"That was weird," said Blossom as she and her sisters flew to their school.

"What's weird?" asked Bubbles.

"The Professor was wearing his new shoes from the moment he got out of bed this morning," said Blossom.

"He probably just really likes them," said Buttercup. "I knew I picked out a good gift."

"Or he could've just wanted to break them in," suggested Bubbles.

Blossom thought for a second. "Yeah, you're probably right," she said. "He just really likes wearing them."

They flew to their Kindergarten class, while the Professor rested his head on the kitchen table. He started to fall back asleep and slept until the girls came home from school.

"Hi Professor," said the Powerpuff Girls in unison.

"Huh?" asked the Professor half asleep. "Oh, hi girls." He yawned and fell back asleep.

They looked at each other. It looked like the Professor hadn't moved from the same chair he sat in that morning! He was still wearing his pajamas and his new running shoes.

"Why is he so tired?" asked Buttercup.

"He's probably overworked," said Blossom. "We should let him rest." They started to float upstairs.

"Sleep well, Professor," said Bubbles as she kissed his cheek. The Professor smiled in his sleep as Bubbles caught up with her sisters.

The Professor slept for the rest of the afternoon and evening. He slept until it was dark outside. As soon as the clock struck 11:00 p.m., the Professor got up. He made his way through the living room, out the front door, and into the night.

The next morning, the Powerpuff Girls were getting ready for school. When it was time for breakfast, they waited at the kitchen table for the Professor to make breakfast. But, he wasn't up yet. They waited for a good fifteen minutes.

"Where is he?!" asked Buttercup impatiently.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Bubbles.

"Uh, sure," said Blossom. "He's probably up getting dressed as we speak." She started to float upstairs with her sisters behind her. "Professor?" she asked as she and her sisters floated in front of the Professor's bedroom door. "Professor? Are you awake yet?"

Blossom opened the door and they all went inside. They flew in and saw the Professor sleeping!

"What the…" began Blossom. "This doesn't make any sense?"

"Yeah!" said Buttercup. "He's still sleeping! How much sleep does one guy need?!"

"Well, yeah, that's weird," said Blossom. "But, take a look at his feet!"

There, on his feet, were his new running shoes.

"The shoes I gave him?" said Buttercup.

"We don't know why, but the Professor's been really tired the past couple of days," said Blossom.

"And every time we see him tired, he's wearing these shoes."

"You think the shoes make him tired?" asked Bubbles.

"Maybe," said Blossom. "But, we need to know for sure."

That night, the girls said "good night" to their very tired Professor and went into their bedroom. But, they didn't go to bed. Instead, they were listening at their door, waiting for any sound coming from the Professor's room. At 11:00 p.m., they heard the door to the Professor's room open. They opened their bedroom door to see what was happening. There, they saw the Professor running out of his room as if in a trance, and he was wearing his new shoes! They all looked at each other and then followed him down the stairs, out the door, and through the neighborhood. They had to fly at top speed to keep up with the Professor, he was running so fast!

As they followed him, they saw him go into the back door of a shoe store. There, he untied and took all of the shoe laces that were on the shoes. After going into five more stores and grabbing shoe laces, they finally stopped at a very large building. The Powerpuff Girls watched from a distance as the Professor went inside.

"What could he be doing in there?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know," replied Blossom. "But, we better find out. Come on!" She went inside the building and her sisters followed.

They got to the center of the building and were shocked by what they saw. Inside were rows of shoelaces spread out on the floor. There must have been over two hundred pairs of laces!

They gasped.

"What are all these shoe laces doing here?" asked Blossom. They took a look around the room and saw the Professor laying out the last of the shoe laces.

"Professor!" called the girls.

The Professor didn't flinch.

"Professor!" they called again.

He still didn't move.

"Ugh!" groaned Buttercup. She flew over to her dad. "Professor, what are you…"

Buttercup stopped suddenly as she looked at the Professor's face. He had no expression and his eyes were wide open as if he was being controlled by someone or…something!

"Professor?" she asked.

Blossom and Bubbles floated over.

"Please, wake up Professor," pleaded Bubbles.

"I don't think he can hear us, Bubbles," said Blossom. She took a closer look at the Professor. "Something is controlling him. And I think these shoes are doing it."

"What?!" questioned Buttercup. "How can a pair of shoes be doing all this?"

Blossom and Bubbles surrounded Buttercup. "Buttercup…where did you get those shoes?!" they demanded as they put their hands on their hips.

Buttercup couldn't keep it a secret any longer. "Okay! I got the shoes from a man on the bench at the mall."

The girls were quiet and listening intently.

"He said I could have them," continued Buttercup. "I thought he was just being nice."

"It was all part of a plan," said Blossom. "Think about it. Since he got those shoes, he's been tired all day, every day! That's because the shoes take control of him and make him come here! The only question is…why did he bring all those shoe laces with him?"

"Why, that question should be very obvious," said a booming, loud voice.

"I know that voice," said Buttercup.

A figure stepped into the light.

"It's him!" exclaimed Buttercup. "The guy who gave me the Professor's shoes!"

"That's right!" he exclaimed. He went over to the Professor. "Nice work, Professor."

"Thank you, comrade," said the Professor hypnotically.

"What have you done with the Professor?!" asked Blossom.

"He works for me now," laughed the man.

"Why?!" demanded Buttercup. "You got me into this mess and I want an answer!"

"Well, it's simple," said the man. "I used to have the greatest shoe store there was. People came from miles around to shop there. It was called 'Melvin's Slip-on Shoes.' I sold boots, sandals and every other type of slip-on shoe imaginable. But, then, shoes with laces became the trend and took over and soon I was out of business! So I started to resent lace-up shoes. I came up with this brilliant plan to eliminate all lace-up shoes. I just needed the right person to give my 'remote controlled running' to. Now, the Professor will obey my every command. He will keep taking shoe laces, until there are no more laces in the entire world! And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Oh, yeah?!" said Buttercup. She flew towards Melvin to punch him, but she was held back by someone. "Hey! Let go!" She turned and saw it was the Professor!

"You can't do that," said the Professor hypnotically.

Blossom quickly turned to Bubbles, "We have to get those shoes off the Professor," she yelled quickly!

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Bubbles.

Blossom thought for a moment and then she had an idea. She took out one the Professor's energy drinks that he had in his pocket and spilled it on the Professor's shoes. The shoes short-circuited and the Professor suddenly let go of Buttercup.

"Huh?" he asked now conscious. "Where am I? Girls? What are we doing here?"

"It's a long story," said Blossom. "But, we gotta get you out of here now."

The girls picked up the Professor and started to fly out of there, but a laser beam shot right passed them and caused them to stop in midair.

"You're not getting away," said Melvin. "I worked hard to finally get rid of laced up shoes and you're not gonna stop my progress!" He started to run toward them, but he slipped on a small puddle of the Professor's energy drink. He fell on the ground and suddenly his "outer shell" began to crack into little pieces and break off. Melvin was really a robot!

"Huh?!" said all three girls. They flew toward Melvin and Blossom noticed a trap door right on his metal, robot chest. Blossom opened the trap door. Inside the control panel box, there was a small glowing thing that was controlling the robot!

"What the…?" began Buttercup. "Is that the plastic thingamabob at the end of a shoelace?"

"Yeah, it looks like the thing that helps you get the laces through the holes," said Blossom.  
Suddenly, the glowing thing jumped out of the robot and grew 100 feet high. It grew an ugly head with sharp teeth and roared at the Powerpuff Girls. "We are called aglets! I am Agar leader of the Aglets. You see, this is exactly, why I had to do this! Do you know how many people who wear laced-up shoes even appreciate what we aglets do? You wouldn't be able to wear shoe laces if it wasn't for us. The laces wouldn't get through the hole! But, no one ever thinks about that! No one even knows our name! Well, not anymore!"

Suddenly, Agar lunged at the girls. He threw them against the wall one by one until the Powerpuff Girls were covered by a pile of bricks. How are we going to defeat him?" asked Blossom.

"We don't have to," said Buttercup. "Look!"

The girls looked up and saw that the hundreds of shoe laces that the Professor gathered joined forces and tied themselves into one long lace strand. They then quickly tied up Agar so he couldn't move. One shoe lace remained separate and slithered toward the girls.

"I'm Rocon," said the shoelace. "Spokesman for the laces. On behalf of the aglets, we would like to apologize." Rocon turned to face Buttercup. "We especially want to apologize to you, Buttercup. It's true, we don't like slip-on shoes, but this is no way to handle the situation. Agar was out of control. We are taking him back to our planet. He won't bother you girls again."

Suddenly, Rocon, all of the laces, and Agar glowed brightly and disappeared.

The girls and the Professor just looked at each other. "Well, let's go home girls," said the professor. "I got my shoes on. Might as well run home."

The girls all looked at each other. "We have a better idea," said Buttercup. The girls scooped up the Professor and flew him home as fast as they could.


	8. A Christmas Mojo

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.8- A Christmas Mojo

It was the day before Christmas and everyone in Townsville felt festive and jolly. People were shopping, caroling, and giving joy to strangers on the street. Everyone was cheerful. All were full of Christmas spirit. All except for one, that is…Mojo Jojo.

In his lair, Mojo Jojo was looking out the window in disgust.

"Curses," Mojo said to himself. "Look at them all." His eyes hardened at the joyful people on the street filled with the spirit of Christmas. "They're…so…happy."

Mojo looked out the window a little more.

"Well, not for long!" he said turning away from the window. He quickly ran into his secret invention room and came out wearing a full robot suit.

"This time, I will defeat the Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo said. "And then we'll see just how happy this holiday is for them and everyone else in Townsville!" He cackled with the deep, sinister cackle that Mojo was known for.

He made his way to the center of town in his robot suit. When he got there, he started firing laser beams at different buildings and landmarks. He cackled again, but suddenly something caught his attention. It was the Powerpuff Girls floating in front of him!

"Mojo, what are you doing?" asked Blossom.

"Can't you see that it's Christmas Eve?" asked Buttercup.

"Yeah," agreed Bubbles. "We don't have time for this today!"

"Silence!" shouted Mojo. "I am aware that it is Christmas Eve, and it is for this reason I choose to destroy Townsville tonight. I choose to destroy Townsville because it is almost Christmas and I want to ruin everyone's 'Holiday Cheer.' The same holiday cheer I have come to loathe. So, I shall destroy the city, tonight, on…Christmas Eve." Mojo cackled again.

The girls looked at him blankly.

"Alright girls, let's get him," said Blossom nonchalantly.

The girls proceeded to beat the robot. Mojo tried to fire lasers at the girls, but he kept missing. The girls were too fast. They surrounded the robot and took turns punching it. It was defeated and Mojo was left in the middle of a pile of rubble on the street.

"CURSES!" Mojo shouted.

Afterwards, the girls flew him back to his lair.

"Here," said Blossom as they dropped him off. "It's Christmas Eve, so we're not going to take you to jail today. We'll wait until after tomorrow."

"Wait until after tomorrow?" Mojo repeated quietly.

"Only so we don't have to spend Christmas Eve dealing with you," said Buttercup.

"Think of this as a Christmas present from us," said Blossom. She flew off and her sisters followed.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Mojo!" shouted Bubbles as she and her sisters flew into the horizon.

Mojo Jojo stayed outside for a few seconds, as the streaks of light left by the Powerpuff Girls faded away. Suddenly, his eyes hardened.

"Curses," said Mojo as he went inside. "Christmas! What a bunch of nonsense. What do I care about Christmas?" He went to look out the window. "What is Christmas but another reminder that another year has gone by without defeating the Powerpuff Girls." He sighed. He then looked again at all the joyful people outside. His eyes narrowed. "Buh, Humbug," he said.

Later that night, Mojo Jojo was getting ready for bed. He was still disgusted at his failed attempt to destroy the Powerpuff Girls.

"All that holiday cheer," mumbled Mojo. He got into bed and pulled up the blankets. "Tomorrow, I'll show them all. I'll finally, at last, defeat the Powerpuff Girls." Mojo drifted into a deep sleep after his words.

At 1:00 a.m., Mojo was sleeping when suddenly a ray of light came into his room.

"Huh?" he said half asleep. "What?" He turned into the direction of the light. "What is that?" he asked, now fully awake. As the light faded, a figure appeared in his room and it looked like Blossom wearing a white dress with a white bow in her hair.

"Who are you?" asked Mojo.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," said the spirit.

"A ghost?" said Mojo surprised. "What do you want?"

"I've come to help you," she said.

"Help me?" said Mojo cynically. "You can't help me. Now get out of my laboratory before I fire a laser beam at you."

"But, Mojo, I'm here to help you become happier and more carefree," she said.

"Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically. "How?"

"You'll see," she said. The spirit took his hand and they traveled through the night sky to Townsville's past.

"What are you doing?" asked Mojo annoyed. "Don't you know who I am? I am the super evil genius Mojo Jojo! You can't just take me wherever you please."

"Mojo, we're going somewhere important," said Christmas Past. "We're going to a place that you know very well."

Before Mojo could ask her where she was taking him, they arrived at their destination: The Utonium house.

"We're here," said Christmas Past. "Tell me, Mojo. Do you know what this place is?"

Mojo scoffed. "How can I not? It's only the house of my arch nemeses the Powerpuff Girls!"

"The Powerpuff Girls do live here in the present…but in the past, it's very different place," she said. "Here. Look and see for yourself."

Mojo looked in the window of the house. He saw a young chimpanzee happily resting by the fireplace.

"That's me!" said Mojo excitedly. "That's me!"

"This is the Utonium house before you turned into an evil monkey genius," said Christmas Past. "You were the Professor's lab assistant and he loved you very much. When you were young, your favorite time of the year was the Christmas season."

A smile suddenly came over Mojo's face. "I would always rest in front of the fireplace on Christmas Eve," Mojo remembered those years, and he had a grin on his face. "It was my favorite time of year."

Just then, they saw a younger Professor Utonium come into the living room.

"And there's the Professor," said Mojo. "I remember we always had the best time on Christmas Eve back then." He watched as the Professor and young Mojo were enjoying this time together.

"Christmas is almost here, Jojo," said the Professor to his lab assistant. "I always feel so peaceful this time of year. How about you?" Jojo squealed and laughed in agreement!

The Professor reached into his table drawer and gave Jojo a present. "Here Jojo," said the Professor. "Merry Christmas!"

Jojo ripped open the package and looked happily at his gift.

"It's a banana bowl," said the Professor. Now you'll always have a special bowl to store your bananas in."

Jojo picked the bowl up with his tail and climbed on the Professor's shoulders. He was squealing in excitement because of his new gift.

Back outside, Mojo was enjoying watching his younger "self."

"Even back then, I was such a mastermind," said Mojo pleased.

"Did you have fun on Christmas Eve back then, Mojo?" asked Christmas Past.

"Did I have fun?" he repeated. "Look at me! Look at how I'm tiring out the Professor by jumping and swinging all over the place! Nothing was more fun than that!"

They watched Jojo and the Professor a little more.

"I remember I did enjoy Christmas back then," said Mojo. He looked down. "That was before…"

"…before the accident with the Chemical X caused you to become an evil monkey genius bent on taking over the world," finished Christmas Past.

Mojo looked at the spirit and then continued to watch his younger self and the Professor through the window. He started to miss the old days. Then, he remembered his life in the present. Suddenly, he had seen enough.

"I can't watch this anymore," he said quietly. "Take me home, spirit."

"As you wish," said Christmas Past. "My time is running out. But, you must not forget about who you were in the past and what you have just seen. Two other spirits will visit you tonight." Then, suddenly the spirit vanished and Mojo was back in his room.

He looked around his room. "Huh? Where did she go?" He sat on his bed. He was contemplating whether or not it was a dream. "That's it," he groaned. "No more extra-large bowls of banana pudding before bed."

Suddenly, the clock struck 2:00 a.m. Another spirit appeared in Mojo's room. This time, the spirit looked like Bubbles wearing a brown robe and a flowered head band.

"Who are you?" asked Mojo.

The spirit giggled. "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present," said the spirit. "I'm here to show you the happy time that is Christmas."

"Happy time that is Christmas?" repeated Mojo cynically. "How is Christmas supposed to be happy, when I'm so miserable?!"

"Easy," said Christmas Present. "Hold onto my robe and I'll show you!"

"Ugh," uttered Mojo, as he touched her robe. "Not again."

The spirit took Mojo by the arm and they traveled to the annual Townsville Christmas party. It was held in the ballroom at the Townsville hotel. Tons of people were there. There was a stage set up with live entertainment. People were having holiday themed snacks, listening to Christmas music, and were donating toys to the toy drive. Everyone looked so happy and joyful. Mojo folded his arms in disgust as he peered through the window. Then, everyone at the party stopped what they were doing and looked toward the stage. The mayor went up on the stage and addressed the crowd.

"Hello, citizens of Townsville," began the mayor. "Tonight is another Christmas Eve. And tomorrow is a special day that no one can wait for…not even me! The mayor paused. "After all, I keep thinking about what presents will be under the tree for me." Everyone in the crowd laughed. "I'm hoping it's a brand new jar of pickles or a 'My Little Horsey.'" The crowd chuckled again. "But as I wait for my presents, and as you wait for yours, let's make sure we all have a fun Christmas Eve!" The whole crowd cheered, and then started to sing "'Jingle Bells.'"

Mojo was humming along with the crowd. The spirit noticed this.

"You like this song," she said.

"Well, I…" Mojo stammered. "It's one of the few songs I don't hate."

She giggled. "Come on, Mr. Mojo. Let's join them!"

"What?!" he said shockingly. She pushed him into the room. He was looking around the room at all the people there. He could see them, but they couldn't see him. They were all laughing and having a great time. Soon enough, all the joy became infectious and Mojo started dancing in the middle of the floor to the holiday music. The spirit looked at Mojo with happiness. After a few minutes, she went over to Mojo.

"Mojo, it's time for us to go now," she said.

"But, I'm just now starting to enjoy myself," said Mojo. "Can't we stay just a little longer?"

"No, our time is running out here," said Christmas Present. "Plus…I thought you didn't like Christmas."

"I don't," said Mojo. "I just…well…" For once, Mojo was at a loss for words. "Maybe Christmas isn't so bad."

Before Mojo knew it, he was back in his room.

Mojo sat up in his bed again as if he were waking up from a dream!

At that moment, the clock struck 3:00 a.m. A gust of wind filled the room and a figure completely covered by a black cloak appeared before him.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet-To-Come?" asked Mojo scared.

The figure lifted the hood of the cloak off her head, revealing her. She looked like Buttercup.

"Yeah, that's me," said the spirit. "I'm supposed to show you something."

Mojo backed away. "No way," he said. "I've traveled enough for one night."

"Look, buddy," she said. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I suggest the easy way."

"Fine," said Mojo. He held onto her cloak.

In an instant, they were in the main area of Mojo's lair.

"Huh? What are we doing in my living room?" asked Mojo. He took a closer look.

It was a complete mess. It looked like no one had cleaned it in five years. There were broken pieces of dismantled weapons and robots everywhere in the room! "And what happened to it?!"

"You'll see," said the spirit.

Before Mojo could ask her what she meant by that, his future-self came into the living room. He looked like a mess. His usual super-villain outfit was torn and ripped and it had stains all over it and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Mojo was mortified. "Is…that…me? B-But, why do I look so disgusting?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Future Mojo answered it. It was the Powerpuff Girls.

"Hey Mojo," said Future Blossom. "We just came by to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Future Mojo grunted.

"We brought you something," said Future Bubbles. There were three presents, one from each girl.

"Yeah, since you quit being a villain, you're basically one of us now," said Future Blossom.

"Well, not completely," said Future Buttercup. "But, I guess you're not that bad."

Future Mojo reluctantly accepted the gifts. The girls started to fly out of his lair.

"See ya, Mojo!" said Future Bubbles.

"Yeah, later," said Future Buttercup.

"Thanks again for all the help!" said future Blossom.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Mojo shocked. "I HELP the Powerpuff Girls in the future!?"

"Yeah," said Christmas Future.

"But? Why am I not the super evil genius?" asked Mojo. "Why am I a…HERO?" He shuddered at the word. "You got to tell me!"

"All right," she said. "You overworked yourself and let destroying the Powerpuff Girls take over your life. You never had one happy day. Not even Christmas! Soon enough, the stress got to be too much for you and you had to quit being a villain."

"But wait, why show me this if I can't do anything about it?" asked Mojo. Then he stood up straight with his head up and he discovered the answer. "Because…I CAN do something about it. That's why. I can put aside my plans for world domination and welcome joy and peace. The same joy and peace that Christmas brings. That's why you spirits showed me all this. So I don't end up like this." He started to ramble. "I can't end up this way…I can't…I can't…"

He stopped rambling and saw that he was back in his room. He started to look around the room. He didn't know what time or day it was. He went to the window and looked out to see Townsville covered with fresh snow. He felt a sense of pleasure, something he wasn't used to feeling. Then, he saw Mitch Mitchelson in the park right below his lair.

"Hey, you down there," Mojo called out to Mitch. Mitch looked up.

"I'll get off your lawn now," said Mitch shaking in his snow boots.

"No, it's fine!" yelled Mojo happily.

Mitch looked confused.

"Do you know what day it is," asked Mojo.

"It's Christmas Day," said Mitch.

"Christmas?" Mojo was filled with excitement. "Yes, it's Christmas!" He started to giggle merrily and closed the window. Mitch looked up with confusion and then he went off.

Mojo got dressed and he had a big smile on his face. He had a lot to do! Then, he looked at his watch. It was 10:00 a.m.

"Oh, I better get there now," he said. He took off in the direction of the Powerpuff Girls' house. When he got there he rang and rang the doorbell urgently and the Professor answered the door. He had been buttering his morning toast.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Mojo as he busted into the Professor's house the minute the door was opened.

This startled the professor. "Huh?" he said as he dropped his toast on the floor!

Mojo came joyfully into the house. "Merry Christmas!" he yelled. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and their cousin, Jessie, were seated on the couch and they were all completely shocked that Mojo was there.

"Mojo?" said Bubbles.

"What are you doing here?" asked Buttercup suspiciously.

"I'm here to spread some holiday cheer and celebrate Christmas!" said Mojo.

"Okay, this is really weird," said Blossom.

"Is he feeling alright?" said Jessie.

"Oh, I feel great!" said Mojo. "In fact, I feel so great that I wanted to give you all something." He went outside and brought in five beautifully wrapped presents. "Here you go." He handed each of them a package. "Merry Christmas!"

They opened their presents one by one. Blossom was given a Chemistry set, Buttercup was given tickets to a wrestling match, Bubbles was given a set of bunny slippers, and Jessie was given a gift card to "The Coffee Blowout," the hottest hangout in town!

"Mojo, Thank you!" yelled the four girls in unison, astonished that Mojo Jojo was handing them gifts.

The girls watched in silence as Mojo then walked up to the Professor.

"And this is for you," said Mojo as he handed the Professor his present.

"I don't know what to say," said the Professor.

"Open it!" yelled the girls. Slowly, the Professor unwrapped his gift.

"Mojo…I…" The Professor was speechless. In his hands was a framed photo of young Mojo and the young Professor smiling with a sparkling Christmas tree in the background.

"What?" said Mojo. "Even the most evil of villains, like me, can show a little peace and joy on a day like Christmas."

The Powerpuff Girls looked at each other and smiled.

Mojo spent the rest of the morning at the Utonium house enjoying Christmas. When it was time to leave, they all said their goodbyes and Mojo headed back to his lair. About halfway there, he stopped.

"Christmas was great," he said to himself. "So restful. So peaceful." Suddenly, Mojo was nervous. "But, what will I do tonight? What will I do tomorrow? The spirits told me to enjoy Christmas…." Just then, a slow grin took over his face. "But tomorrow is the day…AFTER Christmas." He chuckled. "I must get home. I have much to do…"

Mojo hurried back to his lair. But for at least one day, they all enjoyed Christmas together…and who knows what next year's Christmas will bring.


	9. Still Waters Run Green

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.9- Still Waters Run Green

Townsville was a place that was known to have some of the most notorious villains around. They included Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and the street delinquents known as the Gangreen Gang. Today, the Gangreen Gang was robbing a convenience store and they were taking everything in sight, including snacks, packaged supplies and refreshments. But, Ace was in a hurry….

"Come on, guys!" yelled Ace as he stuffed his pockets and bags with the goods he was stealing. "We gotta get outta here before…" Suddenly, Ace was cut off by the Powerpuff Girls rushing into the store. The rest of the Gangreen Gang turned to Ace as he finished his sentence. "…the Powerpuff Girls get here."

"Hold it right there, Gangreen Gang!" said Blossom.

Ace chuckled nervously as the gang ran out of the store with their stolen goods. They ran for two blocks before the Powerpuff Girls caught up to them. The girls surrounded the gang and they couldn't escape.

"I didn't want to have to do this," said Ace. He reached for some of the goods he stuffed in his pocket. "Boys, fire!" All at once the gang started throwing their treats at the girls. With the girls distracted, the Gangreen Gang saw their chance to run and they were able to escape.

"Well, that was easy," said Ace.

"Yesss," agreed Snake.

"I think we might actually get-" started Ace until he suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing the whole gang to stop.

"Hey, why did we stop?" asked Arturo. Suddenly the gang turned around and saw what Ace was staring at.

Ace looked in front of him and started to blush. "J-Jessie!" he said in a surprised way.

Jessie was standing right in front of them, blocking their path.

"Duh, who's Jessie again?" asked Billy.

"She'sss that sssuper powered cousssin of the Powerpuff Girlsss," said Snake, annoyed.

"Hold it right there, Gangreen Gang," said Jessie.

"What do we do?" asked Arturo worried.

"Um…well," began Ace, while still looking in front of him. "We'll…uh…let's go back the other way!"

They started to run, but before they could get far, Jessie enclosed them all in one of her famous force fields. At that moment, the Powerpuff Girls arrived.

"Thanks for holding them, Jessie," said Blossom. "We can take them from here." The girls then proceeded to give them a beating.

Later that evening in Juvie, the Gangreen Gang was in their cell, fuming about what happened that day.

"We were so close," said Arturo.

Grubber raspberried in agreement.

"Duh, how did we get caught?" asked Billy.

"We would've gotten away if Jesssie hadn't ssshown up," said Snake. "It wasss bad enough when we had three sssuper heroesss we had to deal with, but how can we get away with anything with FOUR?"

"I guess she has dreams of glory," said Arturo sarcastically. "As if we're scared of HER."

They all started to laugh and joke about Jessie. All but Ace, who remained quiet. He was thinking about Jessie, too. But, not in a bad way, like they were. The gang had run-ins with Jessie before and every time she showed up to stop one of their crimes, Ace would lose his suave persona. He continued to stand in the jail cell, deep in thought.

'Every time she's around, I just stand there and can't stop babbling,' he thought. 'She…she's…I…LIKE her.' Ace started smiling as he thought about Jessie.

The other four Gangreen Gang members continued to talk and laugh about Jessie.

"Yesss, ssshe really isss a killjoy," said Snake. Then, he curled his lips and made a gross hissing sound. The rest of the Gangreen Gang rolled on the floor laughing. "Right, Ace?" He turned to his best friend. "Ace?"

"Huh?" Ace asked suddenly. "Oh, uh, yeah, I guess." He didn't really think that way about Jessie, but if his gang found out how he really felt, who knows what they would do?

The next day, the gang was back at their hideout. They were making prank calls on the payphone outside the Townsville dump. While the other four Gangreen Gang members were enjoying themselves, Ace appeared to be distracted. He was still thinking about the day before when he faced Jessie. He thought about what she might think about him. After all, she's one of the heroes of Townsville and he's one of the villains. Finally, he decided he needed to clear his head.

"Hey, boys," said Ace as he took the receiver from Snake and hung it up. "Let's go to the arcade in the mall now." Ace started to walk over. The rest of the gang looked at each other with confusion and then just followed him.

When they got to the mall, the other four Gangreen Gang members speeded up ahead of Ace and went right into the arcade. Ace was almost in when he saw Jessie sitting at one of the food court tables with the Powerpuff Girls.

"She's here?!" Ace asked himself. "Oh, man, what do I do?" He didn't know whether he and his gang should leave or if he should just pretend that he didn't see her. He nervously started pacing.

Meanwhile, in the food court, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie were having lunch when Buttercup noticed Ace in front of the arcade.

"Ugh, the Gangreen Gang's here," she said.

"What do you think they're up to?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, we can't do anything until they do something illegal," said Blossom.

"Alright," said Buttercup. "But, I'm keeping my eye on them. They're nothing but trouble."

"Yeah," agreed Jessie. "Especially, the one with the shades. What's his deal?"

Just then, they heard a loud crash come from the arcade!

"What was that?!" asked Blossom. The crash grabbed Ace's attention, too. He turned around and saw people running from the arcade.

"And don't come back!" taunted Arturo. "We're going to play these games until the circuits get overheated, blow up in smoke, and can't be played anymore! Ha ha!"

Ace went inside and his jaw dropped as he saw that his gang was wreaking havoc all over the arcade! They were stealing tokens and prizes, shooting spitballs, and covering everything with silly string! There was pizza stuck to the ceiling, all the signs were upside down and the pinball machines were being reprogrammed to fire pinballs in every direction at triple speed. Ace was nervously looking around. If it had been any other time, then he would've gladly joined in. But, Jessie was there and he didn't want her thinking he was behind it.

"Billy like Grunt Arena," said Billy as he lifted the heavy game off the floor. Grunt Arena was the most popular and sought after video game in the store. If Billy broke it, then they definitely would be in trouble.

"Billy!" shouted Ace. "No!"

He tried to stop him, but Billy slammed the game on the ground, breaking it. The loud thud caused all the other video games to fall, too. All that was left in the arcade was a pile of rubble with Ace lying right in the middle of it. He lifted his head and noticed a pair of black Tom shoes in front of him. He looked up and he saw Jessie looking angrily at him with her arms folded.

"I don't even know what to say about all this," she said.

Ace chuckled nervously. Then, he started to get up and the gang tried to make a run for it. But, Jessie restrained them with a force field and the Powerpuff Girls gave them another beating. Moments later, they were lying in the pile of broken games and soon they were taken back to Juvie.

The next day, the Gangreen Gang was back at the hideout. But, this time the other four Gangreen Gang members were inside the hideout while Ace was standing alone outside. He was trying to clear his head and he was thinking about Jessie.

"She probably hates me," mumbled Ace to himself. "If I could just talk to her, maybe…" He was lost in thought. Then, he had an idea. He busted into the hideout. "Boys, its graffiti time!" They all grabbed their graffiti cans and followed Ace.

They made their way through the city and stopped at an alleyway near Townsville High School.

"Okay, boys," said Ace. "Start spraying!"

The gang started to spray paint all over the walls. Ace was spraying especially close to the high school. He thought that if he was close to the high school, then Jessie would arrive at the scene before the Powerpuff Girls and he would have a little time to talk to her.

Just as Ace thought, Jessie was notified that they were spraying graffiti and she contacted the girls with the communicator on her wrist. She then launched herself over to the alleyway.

"Oh, no," said Snake. "Jesssie!"

"Not again," said Jessie. "This is the third day in a row!"

Ace was just standing there, thinking of something to say.

Jessie turned to Ace. "And what is it with you?"

"Uh, well, I," babbled Ace, blushing.

Jessie groaned. "You are impossible..."

Ace tried his hardest to stop babbling, but before he could, the Powerpuff Girls showed up.

"Ugh, not again," said Buttercup.

"Come on, girls," said Blossom.

"Let's show them what happens when you deface our city!" The girls proceeded to beat them and they were sent away in a police car. The other four Gangreen Gang looked angrily in defeat, especially Snake. But, Ace just sighed in disappointment. He completely missed his chance to talk to Jessie.

Later in jail, the Gangreen Gang were sitting at a table.

"I can't take it anymore!" said Snake. "Every time we almossst get away with a crime, Jesssie makesss it ssso we can't get away! No more!" He slammed his fists down on the table.

"But, what can we do?" asked Arturo. "It's not as easy to get away with things with four superheroes, than it is with three."

Grubber raspberried in agreement.

"That'sss why we need to call in a reinforcement," said Snake.

"Duh, what's that?" asked Billy.

"I'll ssshow you," Snake said. He opened the door to their cell and a figure stood in the shadows. "We need you to join usss in defeating the team of the Powerpuff Girlsss and Jesssie."

The figure started to laugh evilly, revealing himself to be Mojo Jojo. The Gangreen Gang laughed along with him. All except for Ace, that is. He looked at them laughing, and then looked out the window worriedly. He wanted to rise in the villain world as much as any of the villains, but he didn't want to defeat Jessie.

Later that night, Jessie was sitting downstairs, watching TV. It was around 10 pm, so the girls were asleep. The Professor was down in the lab, working vigorously. So, Jessie decided to watch TV. Suddenly, she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered, as she muted the TV.

"Jessie!" said a voice that sounded a lot like Blossom's.

"Blossom?" she asked. "Aren't you in bed?"

"We've been kidnapped! We're being held at Mojo's lair! Help us!"

"What?!" she asked in a panic. "Don't worry. I'll be right there!"

Jessie hung up and launched herself over to Mojo's lair. The phone on the other line hung up and it was revealed to be Grubber impersonating Blossom. Mojo Jojo and the Gangreen Gang were in the control room of Mojo's lair. In front of them were six security screens.

"Nice job, Grubber," said Mojo. "Soon, she'll get over here and we can put our plan into action!" He laughed evilly. The other four Gangreen Gang members were laughing too, except Ace, who gave a forced chuckle.

Just then, Jessie blasted through the ceiling and into the lair.

"Girls?" she asked. "Where are you?" She was standing in the main part of the lair and appeared on one of the security screens.

"Press the button," said Mojo.

Snake pressed a red button and a large cage fell from the ceiling and onto Jessie. Suddenly, she was trapped!

"Huh?" she asked. "What is this?"

Just then, Mojo and the Gangreen Gang entered the room.

Mojo laughed. "This is our greatest plan ever!" said Mojo. "We have tricked you into coming here to save the Powerpuff Girls, but now you are locked in a cage. You are locked up and, therefore, unable to escape. When the Powerpuff Girls find out you are here, they will come and they will have to fight all of us without help from you." He laughed again.

"Oh, really?" she said, sarcastically. She tried using her force field on the cage's bars, but they didn't budge.

"Sssave your breath," said Snake. "Mojo made that cage sssuperpower-proof."

"That's right," said Mojo. "There is no way out, so you are stuck and, therefore cannot get out."

He laughed as he left the room, while the Gangreen Gang laughed, too. Ace was the last one to leave the room. He stopped for a few seconds, looked behind him, and continued to walk.

The next morning, the Powerpuff Girls were looking for Jessie. They looked all over, but they couldn't find her.

"Jessie?" called Bubbles. "Where are you?"

"This is weird," said Buttercup. "She usually tells one of us if she's going out."

"Where do you think she could be?" asked Bubbles, with concern.

"Let's check her room," said Blossom. "Maybe, there's something there."

They flew into her room. Immediately they found a note. The note said:

"Dear Powerpuff Girls,

We have kidnapped Jessie. We have taken her against her will and locked her here. She is in my lair and being held here. If you want to free her, come to my lair and we shall fight and then we will battle.

This note is from and is written by:

Mojo Jojo and the Gangreen Gang"

"Jessie's been kidnapped?" asked Bubbles.

"No way!" said Buttercup angrily.

"Come on, Girls," said Blossom. "Let's go save her."

They flew out of Jessie's room and over to Mojo's lair. As soon as they got there, they saw Jessie locked in the cage.

"Jessie!" exclaimed Blossom.

"Girls!" said Jessie. She was so happy to see them!

They flew towards the cage.

"Don't worry," said Blossom. "We'll get you out of-" she was cut off by a laser blast and the three of them went flying to the ground. The girls lay in a daze as Mojo and the Gangreen Gang stood over them.

Mojo cackled. "Now that we have tricked you into coming here, you shall engage in a fight with all six of us, as six is a greater number than three. Therefore, you cannot win!"

"Yesss," hissed Snake. He then continued in a mocking tone. "And now you won't have Jesssie to help you out, sssince sshe'ss locked up."

"Here's the key," laughed Arturo. "Come and get it…if you can."

The girls looked at the villains angrily.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get!" said Buttercup.

"Come on, girls," said Blossom. "Let's show them what happens when you mess with any of us!"

They charged at the villains. Blossom flew straight towards Mojo and was about to sock him, but Snake wrapped himself tightly around her like a snake and she fell to the floor. Bubbles flew toward Arturo, but he moved at the last second causing Bubbles to fly into Billy. The impact caused her to fall to the ground. Then, Buttercup flew towards Ace. He dodged and Buttercup went after him again, but Grubber blew a really loud raspberry at her. The impact of the raspberry was so strong that she fell to the floor. Then, Mojo blasted them with the laser, leaving three holes in the ground.

After a second, they flew out of the holes and tried again to defeat Mojo and the Gangreen Gang, but they were outnumbered.

Meanwhile, Jessie was watching from inside the cage.

"There has to be a way I can get out of here," she said.

She tried using a stronger force field, but the bars still didn't budge. She sighed in frustration. Then, she stuck her arm out of the cage and tried to generate her force field from outside. But Mojo's security field was too strong. After a few seconds, the force field faded. It really seemed like there wasn't any way out!

Suddenly, an ice beam flew passed Jessie's cage. Blossom was on one side of the cage and Ace was on the other. She kept using her ice breath on him and he kept dodging the beams. Eventually, one of the ice beams flew passed him and ricocheted off a steel plate. The beam flew right at Blossom and knocked her across the room. With Blossom dazed and everyone else fighting and not paying attention to the cage, Ace had his chance. He took out a duplicate key from his pocket and unlocked the cage's door!

Jessie looked at him with a shocked expression as the door opened. Then Ace quickly left the area before anyone else could see him. After a moment, Jessie regrouped and climbed out of the cage.

The Powerpuff Girls, Mojo, and the gang continued to fight each other, but stopped when they heard Billy scream.

"Aahh!" cried Billy. "Jessie's out of the cage!"

They all looked and Jessie stood in front of them with a confident look. They tried to make a run for it, but Jessie enclosed them in a force field bubble.

"Girls!" said Jessie. "It's your turn."

"You got it!" they said in unison.

They then proceeded to beat them. They beat them all except for Ace who was watching from a distance. He looked at Jessie. He wondered what she thought of him at that moment. Then, she looked at him and he started to blush. After a moment, she smiled and then he smiled.

Later, the villains, including Ace, were being escorted into the police truck.

"I don't get it," said Mojo with frustration. "That is, I don't get how she could escape that cage. That cage was superpower-proof, and there was no way she could get out with her super powers."

"Someone must of let her out with a key," said Arturo.

"But, how?" asked Snake. "We were the only onesss in the lair during the fight. And it couldn't have been one of usss."

Ace looked at him and then looked behind him. He saw Jessie through the bars of the truck and then he turned back around. He smiled and blushed.

Outside, the Powerpuff Girls were with Jessie as the truck started to drive off.

"Man, those guys never learn," said Buttercup.

Bubbles giggled. "For a minute, I thought we were gonna lose." She turned to Jessie. "It's a good thing you got out of that cage, Jessie."

"Yeah," agreed Blossom. She put her hand to her mouth. "The only thing I can't figure out is how you got out of the cage."

"Yeah," said Buttercup. "How did you get out?"

Jessie watched the truck go off in the horizon. She smiled. "I guess Mojo just didn't build as strong of a cage as he thought."

"That Mojo," giggled Bubbles.

"Come on, guys," said Blossom. "Let's go get some ice cream. We deserve it."

The Powerpuff Girls flew off, with Jessie following shortly behind them. She didn't know what to think about what happened. But, she decided to keep quiet about it until she figured it out…or…until she saw Ace again. That thought made her smile, and she was still smiling when she caught up with her cousins.


	10. Heir to the Clone

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.10- Heir to the Clone

Weekdays were always a busy time in the Utonium house. Everyone was always in a rush trying to get out the door and to school. It was especially hard to get Jessie, the Powerpuff Girls' super-powered cousin, to school. But, today was different. Jessie was the first one ready for school!

"That's everything," said Jessie as she pulled the straps on her purple drawstring bag closed.

"You're leaving really early, today," said Blossom.

"Our class is taking a field trip to City Hall today," continued Jessie excitedly as she put her bag on her shoulders. "We're gonna take a tour of the Mayor's office." She looked at the time. It was already 7:30 a.m. "Oh, I have to go! See you later, girls!"

The Powerpuff Girls giggled as they looked up just in time to see Jessie launching herself quickly toward her high school so she wouldn't be late.

Later that morning, the tenth grade class of Townsville High school was being given a V.I.P. tour of City Hall, and the Mayor's office was the last stop on the tour.

"Townsville High School," said the Mayor as he started to talk. "It's a pleasure to have you here at City Hall…"

The Mayor went on with his speech and everyone in the group seemed to like it. Everyone, that is, except Kirsten Crandall, Townsville High School's number one gossip and resident "prima donna."

While everyone else was listening to the Mayor's speech, Kirsten's mind was wandering. She gazed straight ahead with a bored, annoyed expression on her face.

"This is such a drag," she whispered to Madison and Amber, her sidekicks. "When are we gonna get out of here so I can go to the mall. The new RaRucci collection is coming out today!"

"I didn't know you can afford RaRucci," whispered Amber.

Kirsten scoffed. "Who says I can't afford it?" She really couldn't afford the prices at RaRucci, the most expensive designer store in Townsville, but she didn't want her friends or anyone else to know that.

"This is so boring!" Kirsten snapped, and then, in a fit of anger, she turned her back on the group. Suddenly, she noticed a small door behind a giant plant in the back of the Mayor's office.

"…now does anyone have any questions?" asked the Mayor as he finished his talk on the highlights of City Hall.

Kirsten's hand shot up.

"Yes?" he asked pointing at Kirsten.

"What's in there?" she asked as she pointed to the small door.

The Mayor and the rest of the group looked. "Oh, that's just the 'Artifact Hall of Shame.'"

"What is the 'Artifact Hall of Shame?'" she asked.

"I'll show you all," the Mayor said smiling. He walked over to the door, moved the plant to the side and opened it. "In here, you'll find different artifacts we've seized over the years from many of Townsville's most notorious villains."

"Like Mojo Jojo?" asked Madison.

"Why, yes!" answered the Mayor cheerfully. "Most of these were Mojo's, but some of the other artifacts were from villains that wreaked havoc decades ago in Townsville's past. Come in and see."

The group toured the dusty hall and went off in different directions. Kirsten walked through the hall with the same bored expression.

"Mojo," she scoffed as she walked by Mojo's plaque on the wall. "What makes him such a big deal? I'm just as important as any of these villains." Suddenly, a sparkle on a dusty shelf caught her eye. She ran over to it and she saw a bottle shaped like a large diamond with a sparkling liquid inside. "What is…this?" She looked down and read a faint inscription on the bottle.

'Shapley Scented Perfume,' it read.

"That is so corny," she scoffed. She turned to walk away, but then suddenly stopped. "Well, I do need a new perfume," she mumbled. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. Then, she quickly stuffed it in her purse and ran out of the Hall of Shame before anyone noticed.

That night, Kirsten was in her house, standing in front of her full length bathroom mirror as she usually did, admiring herself from every conceivable angle. She took the perfume from her purse and put it in front of her.

"I'm the hottest girl at Townville High, but I need to smell irresistible…" She gazed at the bottle.

"I wonder how much I should use?" she said. She then rubbed a small amount on her neck and her wrists. As soon as she smelled it, a look of disgust came over her face.

"Ew!" she shouted. "It smells like rancid garlic!"

The next thing she knew, she was the same size as a push pin that had fallen on the floor!

"Huh?" she asked. "What happened?!" She looked at her reflection and saw that she had turned into garlic!

"Aaahh!" she screamed. "I'm garlic?!" She gasped, yelled and snorted. "What just happened here?!" She looked WAY up at the perfume bottle still on the counter. "That perfume was just supposed to make me smell good, not turn me into garlic!" She groaned in frustration. "I should have known that anything from the Mayor's office would be stupid!" She yelled as loud as she could. "Only the Mayor would have a perfume that smelled like GARLIC!" Kirsten then muttered to herself. She looked at her wrists and the perfume was still wet. "It could have at least been a good smell, like strawberries!"

Suddenly, in a flash, she turned into a strawberry! She looked at her reflection. "Not again! I said I wanted to SMELL like strawberries. Not BE one!" She sighed. "This is terrible. I just want to be me again!"

Suddenly, just as fast, she looked like Kirsten again.

"I'm me again!" she yelled as she jumped up and down. "But, how did…" Suddenly, it dawned on her. "The perfume from the Hall of Shame! It must have magical powers! The power to turn me into anything I want!" Kirsten picked up the bottle and read the small print at the bottom.

It said, 'When it's dry, powers goodbye.'

"Huh?" she mumbled. "I think that means that the powers are only good when the perfume's still wet!"

Kirsten had to think about this. "This perfume gives me the power to become anything I want as long as the perfume is still wet! Ooh, this is great! I'm so happy, I could…I could…" In the middle of her excitement, she caught a glimpse of a Mojo Jojo "Wanted" poster outside her window. Suddenly, she got an evil grin over her face. "I'm so happy…I could shop!"

In the middle of the night, Kirsten snuck into the mall. When she got to the RaRucci store, she looked around to make sure no one was around. She quietly went in through the back door. When she got inside, her eyes widened as she looked at the latest RaRucci collection. Then, she took out a large bag and began taking things off the rack.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna wear a RaRucci original," said Kirsten dreamily. She took several more items off the rack, including one scarf from the clearance rack. After her bag was filled to the top with designer clothing, accessories, and shoes, she started to leave. The alarm sounded and she grinned evilly as she put a few drops of the sparkling perfume on. Suddenly, as the police arrived, she transformed herself into an exact duplicate of…Mojo Jojo!

"Look it's Mojo!" the security guard yelled as Kirsten disappeared into the night with her bag of goods.

Kirsten laughed all the way to Mojo's lair. "Mojo is who they saw…and Mojo is who they are gonna get," she snorted. She laughed and laughed. "What a perfect plan," she bragged to herself. "I steal the latest RaRucci collection for myself and I frame Mojo. Brilliant!"

She climbed the volcano and snuck into Mojo's lair. She tip-toed throughout the lair and eventually saw Mojo sleeping in his room. Quietly, she got out the clearance scarf that she took. Slowly, she walked over to Mojo's bed and hid the scarf under his pillow. But before she could sneak out, Mojo sat up! Kirsten froze in her tracks.

Mojo saw what appeared to be himself staring back at him. "I...I will rule…Mojo?" he said half-awake. He then fell back asleep.

She turned and ran from the lair. A second later, the Powerpuff Girls busted in and woke up Mojo.

"Huh?" asked Mojo half-awake. He sat up and saw the Powerpuff Girls floating in front of him.

"Powerpuff Girls?!" he said now fully awake. "What are you doing here?"

"We got a call that you just ransacked and robbed the RaRucci store, Mojo," said Blossom.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mojo annoyed. "I've been in bed since early tonight."

"All right, Mojo," said Buttercup. "If you say you weren't at RaRucci tonight, do you mind if we take a look around your lair?"

"If you must," he said with annoyance. The Powerpuff Girls began searching Mojo's room, until Bubbles looked under Mojo's pillow.

"RaRucci scarf!" she shouted.

Mojo stared at the scarf with shock.

"B-but…but," he babbled. "I don't know how that got there!"

"Sure," said Buttercup sarcastically as she clenched her fists. The Powerpuff Girls then gave him a beating and flew him off to jail.

Meanwhile, Kirsten was watching everything from the bottom of the volcano.

"I can't believe it," she said. "It worked so perfectly! Kirsten, you're a genius!" she said admiringly to herself. She happily looked at her new wardrobe. Then, an evil grin came over her face again.

The next few nights, Kirsten ran back to the RaRucci store again and again. Each night she filled her bag to the top with the latest in designer trends and she always grabbed an item from the clearance rack to frame other villains for her crime. Each night she used her magical perfume to transform herself into a different villain. And each night, the Powerpuff Girls would find a clearance item under that villain's pillow and haul them off to jail.

One night, she framed Fuzzy Lumpkins. Another night, she framed the Gangreen Gang. The next night, she framed the Amoeba boys and then, the night after, she framed Sedusa. And each night, she grinned at the success of her plan.

Back at school, Jessie was walking towards the front of the building. She was carrying a detailed hand drawn map that she made for her history class. It took weeks for her to finish it and today was the day she was turning it in.

"Finally, it's done," she said happily.

All of a sudden, Kirsten came running through the crowd and plowed into Jessie. She fell to the ground and her map fell into the mud.

"My map!" she shouted. "It's ruined."

She looked up and saw Kirsten with Madison and Amber. She was wearing her new RaRucci outfit, including a fringed purse, short plaid jacket, and orchid painted sandals. She was bragging to her friends about her outfit.

"And I got these sandals to match my jacket," bragged Kirsten.

"They look so amazing," said Amber.

"Yeah," agreed Madison. "Your sense of style is so perfect!"

"I know," agreed Kirsten. "I will only wear the latest RaRucci collection. I leave last season's styles for the clearance shoppers!" Kirsten, Madison, and Amber laughed practically in Jessie's face as they walked into class leaving Jessie on the ground, still trying to clean off her map.

Later that day, the Powerpuff Girls were watching TV, when Jessie came home. She threw her ruined project on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. She let out a frustrated groan and folded her arms.

"What happened?" asked Buttercup.

"Kirsten," mumbled Jessie. There was a short pause. "I was gonna turn this in today!" she shouted, turning to her cousins. "But then out of nowhere, she comes running up behind me and knocked me over and my project fell in the mud! Now, I have to start all over."

"That girl needs to get what's coming to her," said Buttercup.

"And all because she had to show off her new outfit today," Jessie added. "You should have seen her bragging about it. 'Look at my new RaRucci fringed purse,'" she mocked. "'And my new plaid jacket. Oh! And my new orchid painted sandals.'"

Blossom started to think about what Jessie said. "Did you say 'RaRucci fringed purse, plaid jacket, and orchid painted sandals?'" she repeated.

"That's nothing I'd wear," commented Buttercup.

"Well, the orchids on the sandals might look cute," said Bubbles. "Flowers are always my style."

"No, listen, girls," said Blossom. "Those items sound like they match the description of some of the items that were taken from the RaRucci store."

"What?" asked Jessie.

Blossom flew over to her. "Think about it," she said. "The things that we found with Mojo, Fuzzy, and the other villains were a scarf, a wrap, a pair of boots, gloves, and a beanie."

"So?" asked Buttercup.

"Those items were all left over from the winter season!" said Blossom.

"I don't follow you," said Buttercup again.

"Don't you think it is a strange coincidence that all of the items we found on the villains were from last season's RaRucci collection? Why would all of the villains keep last year's items under their pillows?

"I smell a frame up," said Buttercup.

"And who do we know who would steal only the LATEST designer clothing collection and leave last season's designer items to frame the villains?" asked Blossom.

After a moment, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jessie knew the answer. "KIRSTEN!" they shouted in unison.

"Yes," said Blossom. "She kept the latest styles for herself and planted some of last season's clearance items with the villains to make it look like THEY did it. And do you remember how the mayor told us about a theft in the 'Artifact Hall of Shame' in his office? Well, the item that was stolen was a perfume bottle that can give you the power to shape-shift!" She turned to Jessie. "And it was taken around the time your class went on that field trip to City Hall, Jessie."

"Yeah," agreed Jessie as she thought it through. "She must have used it on herself and then shape-shifted into the other villains to frame them for the RaRucci break-ins!"

"That is definitely not nice of her," said Bubbles.

"Let's go bust her!" said Buttercup. "And I'm also going to bust her up!" She started to fly off.

"Wait, Buttercup," said Blossom. "I think I know a better way of how we can catch her…" They all looked at each other and then the four girls huddled as Blossom told them her plan to catch Kirsten.

The next day, Kirsten was standing in front of the mirror in her room, admiring her new "stolen" wardrobe. Suddenly, she got a text on her cell phone.

"From RaRucci?" she gasped out loud as she took her phone out. She quickly went on to read the message. "'Attention Townsville: For the next week, our very own custom jeweled tiara, personally designed for Countess Marigold of Mistonia will be on display at our local RaRucci store.'" She gasped in excitement. "A one-of-a-kind tiara made especially for Countess Marigold?!" She squealed. "I have to have it!" She looked evilly at her phone. "I'm going to have it."

Later, that night, Kirsten snuck into RaRucci through the back door. She crept through the store until she saw the spectacular jeweled tiara on display under a protected glass case. She excitedly ran over to the tiara.

"Oh, it's so…..me," she giggled as she slowly removed the case. She slowly looked around. "Ha!" she laughed as she snatched the tiara and stuffed it into a bag. "They are just no match for me!"

She crept toward the exit to make her getaway with a huge grin on her face. Suddenly, as she turned a corner, she saw Mojo standing in front of her, blocking her way. Kirsten quickly turned in the other direction, but then Fuzzy was standing in front of her. She tried to go out in a third direction, but the Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, and the Amoeba Boys appeared. The villains looked at her angrily while she chuckled nervously. Then, she ran towards the front door, but just as she opened it, she saw the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie who were there, ready for her.

"It's over, Kirsten…" said Blossom. "We caught you!"

"You won't be shoplifting here anymore!" added Bubbles.

"H-How did you know?" asked Kirsten astonished as she dropped the bag in defeat.

"You made some really huge mistakes," said Jessie. "Showing off your new RaRucci wardrobe at school right after the robberies was a pretty obvious clue. Also, the perfume bottle with the shape-shifting formula disappeared from the 'Artifact Hall of Shame' right after you were there during our field trip."

"All we needed was to catch you in the act," said Blossom. "We knew that you couldn't stand to be without the latest designer accessories, so we planted this fake tiara at RaRucci knowing that you couldn't resist having it for yourself!"

"You mean…" started Kirsten. "…this isn't really a one-of-a-kind tiara designed for the Countess?"

"The only one-of-a-kind thing you're getting tonight is a one-of-a-kind paint-pelting!" laughed Buttercup.

"Paint pelting?" mumbled Kirsten. "What's that?"

"Well," said Bubbles. "We figured that anyone who loves designer fashion as much as you, wouldn't mind being covered head-to-toe with the latest RaRucci colors of the season!"

On cue, the Powerpuff Girls, Jessie, and the villains pelted Kirsten with paint-filled balloons.

Later, as Kirsten, now covered in paint, was being escorted by the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie into a police van. She couldn't stop complaining.

"I can't believe it," said Kirsten stunned. "My new RaRucci outfit…it's ruined! Paint is impossible to get out! And look at my hair!" Kirsten screamed and jumped up and down in a rage. "I never leave the house with dirty hair, and now it's drenched in paint, all these colors smearing together?! Ugh!"

"Well, think of it this way, Kirsten," said Jessie. "There is a bright side to this..."

Kirsten looked at her blankly.

"Your hair goes perfectly with your newest outfit," laughed Blossom as she held up a photo, "Here's a picture of your new 'designer,' jailhouse original…ORANGE JUMPSUIT!"

"Ugh…orange," Kirsten muttered. "I look terrible in orange!"

Then, the Powerpuff Girls started to laugh, along with Jessie and the villains, as the police van sped away with Kirsten.


	11. Goo Goo A Go-Go

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.11- Goo Goo A Go-Go

The people of Townsville were usually very friendly and outgoing. They enjoyed going about their day, meeting other citizens, and strolling through the streets, carefree and content. It was a very happy place…most of the time.

"Townsville!" yelled a booming voice in a giant purple military style tank. A closer look at the tank revealed Mojo Jojo inside. "I, Mojo Jojo, will be your new leader!"

He then started blasting lasers in different directions all around the city, destroying everything they touched. Mojo cackled evilly, but suddenly he was interrupted by a loud pounding sound on the outside of the tank.

"Huh?" he asked. He grabbed his periscope and saw the Powerpuff Girls punching the tank.

"I don't think so, Mojo!" said Blossom as she and her sisters punched and pounded the tank.

"You won't ever take Townsville!" cried Bubbles.

"The only thing you will be the leader of is the 'We Kicked Mojo's Butt' club!" shouted Buttercup.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" he shouted. "You are wasting your breath. I, Mojo Jojo, will take over Townsville and will never be in this 'Kicked Butt' club that you speak of. This tank is impenetrable! Punching it and kicking it over and over again will just-"

He was cut off by the sound of metal breaking and the tank being ripped open.

"You were saying?" asked Blossom with a smirk.

"Uh…" started Mojo. He chuckled nervously. Then, he suddenly slipped out from under the Powerpuff Girls and escaped as he fled from the tank.

"Mojo, get back here!" shouted Blossom. She and her sisters flew after him.

Mojo ran through the city, trying to avoid the Powerpuff Girls. At the last second, he sneaked into an alley and hid behind a building.

"Where did he go?" asked Bubbles.

"He was heading this way," said Blossom. "Come on, girls. Eventually, we'll find him."

They continued to fly around the city, looking for Mojo. When they were completely out of sight, Mojo wiped his forehead with relief and left the alley, frustrated with his defeat.

"Curses," he muttered. "No matter what I do, I cannot defeat those Powerpuff Girls! A super evil genius like me should have no trouble defeating those super 'do-gooder' girls." Deep in thought, he started to walk across Townsville's central park. "There must be a way I can defeat those girls."

Suddenly, something hit him on the head. "What the…" He looked down and saw a baby's rattle!

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his head. He looked up and saw a mother pushing her baby in a stroller.

"Ooh, here you go Sammy," said the mother, picking up the rattle and handing it to her son. She scoffed at Mojo. "I can't believe that short dirty gorilla tried to steal your rattle!" As she quickly turned to rush away with the stroller, dirt got all over Mojo's feet.

"Ingrates," he mumbled harshly. Suddenly, he screamed and broke the silence. "I am a chimpanzee, not a gorilla!" Just then, Mojo had an idea. "Wait a minute. That's it! Babies! If the Powerpuff Girls are turned into babies, then they will never be able to stop my plans of world conquest!" He cackled evilly.

Later that night, the Powerpuff Girls were getting ready for bed.

"I can't believe we never caught Mojo," said Buttercup in a frustrated tone.

"How can a monkey run so quickly?" asked Bubbles.

"You know how tricky Mojo is," said Blossom as she and her sisters got into bed. "Don't worry girls. We'll find him tomorrow."

As the Powerpuff Girls started to fall asleep, the bushes outside their bedroom started to rustle. Mojo lifted his head out of a bush and looked up at their bedroom window. He had an evil grin on his face. Then, he hopped out of the bushes and climbed up the side of the house. He blasted their window open with his laser cannon and jumped inside.

"What?" said Blossom as she and her sisters quickly sat up.

Mojo cackled evilly. "Once I fire this baby-fying ray at all of you, you will never be able to stop my plans ever again!"

"What'd he say?" asked Bubbles. "Gravy-frying ray?"

The girls stared blankly at Mojo. "What's a "gravy-frying ray?" they asked in unison.

"No!" exclaimed Mojo as he jumped up and down irritated. "Not a gravy-frying ray…a baby-fying ray! This is a baby-fying ray! This ray will…well, you will see."

He pointed the ray at the girls. Just as he was about to fire it, the Powerpuff Girls' super-powered cousin, Jessie, opened their bedroom door, startling Mojo. It startled him so much that he accidentally pointed his ray in her direction.

"What's going on in-" she was cut off by Mojo's ray accidentally firing.

"Jessie?" asked Bubbles.

A cloud of smoke surrounded her, but once it cleared, a baby about 9 months old sat in her place.  
The baby giggled.

"No! No! No!" exclaimed Mojo. "That was meant for you three!" He pointed at the girls. "This was not meant for anyone else besides you! Oh, she distracted me. Ugh!" He looked down. "The only thing left to do now is to turn you three into babies just like her!" He pointed the ray back at them.

"Grab him!" shouted Blossom.

As they gave him a beating, Buttercup grabbed Mojo's ray gun and hid it under the couch. Then, all three Powerpuff girls pounded him together to teach him a lesson. Suddenly, Baby Jessie made a sound and all three girls looked away briefly. When they looked back to finish Mojo off and take him to jail, he was gone! Somehow he managed to escape into the darkness.

"This is not over!" he mumbled quietly as he hid behind the bushes. He looked around for his ray gun, but it was gone! "What? Where'd it go?" Mojo growled. CURSES!"

Meanwhile, back in their bedroom, the Powerpuff Girls floated in front of the now "baby" Jessie.

"Aw, she's sooo cute," gushed Bubbles. She flew down and started to play peek-a-boo with her.

"So what do we do now that Jessie is a baby?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, we can't leave her like this," said Blossom. "We have to change her back. The question is…'How?'"

"Yeah," agreed Buttercup.

Blossom and Buttercup started to think. Then, Blossom had an idea.

"Maybe, the Professor has something in his lab that can help!" she said. "Come on, girls!"

Blossom flew out of the room with Buttercup behind her. Bubbles was still playing with Baby Jessie, not aware that her sisters had already left.

"Bubbles, come on!" shouted Blossom.

"Okay," she said semi-reluctantly. "Come on, Jessie." She picked up Baby Jessie and followed her sisters.

Meanwhile, down the hall in the Professor's bedroom, there was a loud noise.

"What was that!?" he shouted as he sat up startled.

Nervous, he got out of bed, grabbed a flashlight, went downstairs, and looked around the house. He searched all over, but he didn't find anything. He scratched his head in confusion.

"I guess it was just a dream," he said. "Maybe it's coming from the outside."

He opened the front door but all was quiet. Suddenly, he heard the loud noise again!

"It sounds like it's coming from my lab!" he yelled. "Someone's gotten into the Chemical X!"  
He quickly ran down to the lab, accidentally leaving the front door ajar.

"Stop right there!" he shouted. "I've got a…uh… flashlight and I'm not afraid to use it!"

When the lights came on, he saw the Powerpuff Girls going through all of his lab equipment.

"Girls!" he cried. "Oh, what a relief! I thought someone was stealing the Chemical X." He turned back to go upstairs, but then stopped in his tracks.

"Wait a minute," he said suddenly. "What are you doing down here so late?"

Before the Powerpuff Girls could say anything, Baby Jessie started to make cooing sounds and crawled right in front of the professor.

"A baby?" asked the Professor. "How did a baby get here?!"

"Well…" Blossom started.

"Mojo Jojo snuck into our house to try and turn us into babies, but he missed and accidentally turned Jessie into a baby instead!" Bubbles said really fast.

"This is Jessie?" he asked. He looked down at her. She started to giggle and he picked her up. He looked into her eyes. "It **is** Jessie! Don't worry, Jessie. We'll find a way to turn you back to your correct age."

"How do we change her back, professor?" asked Blossom.

"I don't know," said the Professor, putting Jessie back down. "I don't know how Mojo did this or what kind of equipment he used. If only there was a way to know."

"Well…" began Buttercup. In a flash, she disappeared and then reappeared with Mojo's baby-fying ray. "This could give us a start."

"How did you get that?" asked Blossom with a smile.

Buttercup scoffed. "It's easy when we're giving him the beating he deserves."

"Let's see it," said the Professor. Buttercup handed him the ray. "Hmm…I think I can reverse the effects on this ray by rewiring the controls. It may take a while, but I think it can be done."

"Good," said Blossom.

"Yeah," said Buttercup. "Couldn't be done fast enough."

"See, Jessie," said Bubbles. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Um, Bubbles," said Blossom. "Where is Jessie?"

"Huh?" she looked around, but she saw that Jessie had wondered off! "Jessie!"

"Jessie!" called Blossom and Buttercup. They flew up the stairs to the living room and the Professor followed.

"There she is!" called Buttercup pointing at the front door. But before they could stop her, Baby Jessie suddenly crawled out of the front door and used her force field power to launch herself toward Townsville!

"We've got to catch her!" declared Blossom.

"Okay, girls!" said the Professor. "You go out and bring Jessie back here. I'll stay here and work on the baby-fying ray."

The girls nodded in agreement and flew out of the house in search for their cousin.

"Keep an eye out for her, girls," said Blossom as they flew over the city. It was morning now so it would be easier to spot her. They flew a little bit longer until eventually they saw her.

"Look, there!" said Bubbles. She saw Baby Jessie crawling up the steps of City Hall.

"Let's go!" shouted Blossom. They flew over to the steps, but just as they were about to grab her, Baby Jessie launched herself forward into the City Hall building.

They went inside City Hall and tried to find Baby Jessie. They tried their best to catch her, but every time they entered a room from the main hallway, Baby Jessie would launch herself out of one room and crawl into another one!

It continued like that until Baby Jessie stopped at the open door in front of the Mayor's office. The Mayor was sitting at his desk reading his "My Little Horsey" catalogue.

"The pink one seems nice," mumbled the Mayor. "Ooh, I like the blue one, too."

Baby Jessie crawled in the Mayor's office and crawled right past his desk.

"Hmm… Maybe the purple one," continued the mayor. "Or the…baby one?" His eyes widened. "BABY?!" He looked down and saw Baby Jessie.

"Goo goo," babbled Baby Jessie as she giggled. Then, she launched herself back out of the Mayor's office and into the hall.

The Powerpuff Girls rushed in.

"Which way did she go?" asked Blossom.

"That way!" pointed the Mayor in the direction of the hall.

The Powerpuff Girls flew all through City Hall in search for their cousin, but Baby Jessie was gone. Then, they flew all over the city to try and catch her. They found her at the Townsville Park, the library, the museum, and every other major city attraction. But every time they caught up with her, she would launch herself somewhere else! Eventually, they lost track of her.

"We've searched everywhere!" said Buttercup.

"The Beach! The Mall! The Movies!" went on Bubbles. "She's not anywhere!"

They floated in the air and looked down at the very large city.

"Where could she be?" asked Blossom.

Meanwhile, in Mojo's lair, Mojo was working vigorously on a second baby-fying ray. He was working so vigorously that he didn't notice baby Jessie had wandered inside his lair!

"Yes, yes," he began. "This is it. This will guarantee me power over all of Townsville. With this new baby-fying ray, I will once again use it on the Powerpuff Girls! Only this time I've corrected the ray so that it will ONLY affect the Powerpuff Girls. It will not work on anyone else besides the Powerpuff Girls and, therefore, cannot be wasted on anyone else!" He cackled evilly. "But, before I tend to conquering the world…" He put the ray gun down on his invention table. "I must tend to some Mojo happiness."

As he grabbed a gallon of banana-ama choc-a-mango ice cream, Jessie looked in awe at the new baby-fying ray on the table.

"Goo goo," she said. She started to crawl over to it.

"Ahh, that was Mojo-licious!" He gave a relaxing sigh. "Now I can get back to my…" he stopped in his tracks when he saw that his new baby-fying ray was gone! "My baby-fying ray! Where is it?! I left it right here!" He looked around and groaned. "Where is that cursed ray?!"

He heard the sound of cooing. He looked and saw Baby Jessie grabbing at the baby-fying ray!

"The once adolescent Jessie?" he questioned. "How did you get in here? Don't you know that my laboratory is off limits to all except me?"

There was a pause as Baby Jessie looked at him blankly. Then, she giggled while smacking the ray on the floor again and again.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" yelled Mojo. He grabbed the ray and turned to it. "This is not a toy!" He then looked up and saw that she was gone. He looked around for her, but he couldn't see her. "Oh, where did that curs-ed rug rat go now?!"

What Mojo didn't know, was that Baby Jessie was using her invisibility power. She crawled closer to Mojo and started to climb on him.

"What the!" said Mojo suddenly as he felt something crawl on him. He couldn't grab her because she was too quick. "All right, Jessie, I know you are on me. You must get off, immediately!" He stomped his feet and threw a Mojo tantrum.

She reappeared on top of his helmet. "Goo goo," she babbled and then giggled.

"Ugh! Get off!" He tried to get her off, but she reached down and grabbed his nose and wouldn't let go! He kept trying to pull her off and she kept holding on. He tried to grab her again, but she crawled down his back where he couldn't reach her. Eventually, her playful antics became too much for Mojo. He started to groan, which turned into a very loud yell.

"Aaaggghhh!" he yelled. "Get off me at once! I am Mojo and this is degrading!"

At that moment, the Powerpuff Girls busted into Mojo's lair.

"Mojo!" yelled the Powerpuff Girls.

"Powerpuff Girls?!" questioned Mojo. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you yell," said Blossom. "Now give us back Jessie!

Mojo grinned evilly. "You girls are very foolish to come here to find me. For you see I have made…" he pulled out his new baby-fying ray. "Another baby-fying ray! And the beauty of this ray is that it will only work on you girls and no one else. Which means, that Jessie can't save you this time." He cackled evilly. "Now, say 'ga ga,' girls." He went to point the ray at them, but to his and the girls surprise the ray was gone! "What? Where did it go?! I just had it!"

"Goo goo?" babbled Baby Jessie who was now holding the ray.

Mojo growled. "Give me that!" He grabbed the ray from her. He held her up over his head with one arm and held the ray high up in the other arm. "I told you that this mustn't be touched!" She giggled. "Enough! I told you that I'm going to take over the world!

Suddenly, Baby Jessie was starting to feel the effects of climbing all over Mojo and spit up all over his face.

"Ewww…" he said in disgust. He suddenly let go of both Baby Jessie and the ray.

"Jessie!" shouted Bubbles.

The girls flew at high speed over to Baby Jessie and caught her before she hit the ground. Meanwhile, the baby-fying ray hit the floor and broke into pieces.

Mojo looked at the now broken ray. He growled. "Nooooo! That was my ticket to conquer the world! I was finally gonna become the ruler of the world. My glorious evil plans ruined by three little girls and their rug rat! Oh, how am I ever supposed to…"

Mojo continued to ramble on and on while the Powerpuff Girls took him to jail and booked him.

Later, the Powerpuff Girls and Baby Jessie were back in the Professor's lab.

"Just a few more adjustments," said the Professor while tightening a screw with a wrench. "And…it…is…finished!" He turned to the girls and showed them the ray. "Here we go, girls. This ray should turn Jessie back into a teenager in no time. Now, set her down gently on the floor."

Bubbles, who was holding Jessie, put her down on the floor. The girls flew out of the way.

"Okay," said the Professor. He aimed the ray at Jessie. "Here we go."

He fired it and a mist completely covered Jessie. When the mist disappeared, there in the baby's place was their cousin Jessie who was changed back into her original 15-year-old self!

"Jessie! You're back!" shouted the Powerpuff Girls excitedly. They rushed over to her and tackled her to the ground, hugging her.

"Back?" questioned Jessie. "Back from where?"

"It's a long story," said the Professor. "But, we're glad you're back."

The girls spent the evening filling Jessie in on everything that happened when she was a baby.

"I can't believe I actually spit up on him," said Jessie embarrassed.

"Well I guess that's one "sticky" take down he'll remember," laughed Buttercup.

"Yeah," laughed Blossom, "I guess he shouldn't "stick" to crime."

"He's…he's…as "sticky" as a rabbit rolling in…marshmallows!" offered Bubbles.

The girls stared at Bubbles. "Marshmallows?" the girls asked in unison.

"Yes, marshmallows," said Bubbles proudly. "Because…marshmallows are…great."

"They sure are," agreed Jessie as she put her arms on Bubbles' shoulders. "Hey girls…let's make some S'mores! Last one to the kitchen is a…Sticky Mojo!"

There was a sudden gust as the girls and Jessie raced to the kitchen to see who would be first.


	12. Feast of Burden

The Powerpuff Girls: Ch.12- Feast of Burden

The holidays were always a happy time in Townsville. During the holiday season, people always found themselves to be more peaceful and joyful. Many people were out of town, including the Powerpuff Girls' neighbors. Actually, the Powerpuff Girls were the only ones on their block that were home today, which was the day of their annual holiday dinner.

"Okay," said the Professor as he opened the front door, carrying a bag of groceries. "Now, that we have everything we need, I can get started."

The Powerpuff Girls and their super-powered cousin, Jessie, followed him in, carrying groceries.

"Finally, we get to have our holiday feast!" said Blossom.

"Yeah," agreed Buttercup. "I've been looking forward to this all month!"

"And this time, you're joining us, Jessie," said Bubbles happily.

"I know," agreed Jessie. "I can't wait!"

They quickly unloaded all the groceries, including a huge turkey, cranberry sauce, stuffing, gravy, and yams, and the Professor started to prepare and cook the feast.

Elsewhere in Townsville, there was chaos brewing. In a dark corner of the observatory on top of the volcano in Central Park, Mojo Jojo was bitterly pacing the floor, thinking about his last defeat with the Powerpuff Girls.

"Those Powerpuff girls!" He shouted. "How am I supposed to take over Townville if those curs-ed girls are always foiling my plans?" He stopped to think and he then paced the floor again. "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I must defeat those girls at once! I will go to their home and I will force them to fight when they least expect it!" He cackled loudly.

In other parts of the city, several Townville villains had the same idea! Still bitter from THEIR last defeat with the Powerpuff Girls, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and the Gangreen Gang were all on their way to the Powerpuff Girls at their home.

Meanwhile, at the Utonium house, the Professor had just started to make the yams and a huge turkey was roasting in the oven. There was a lot of spirited conversation as the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie began to set the table.

"Do you all like the centerpiece I made?" asked Bubbles. She held up a holiday garland with tinsel, candy canes, and red and gold ornaments around it. On the front of the garland were shiny, gold bells.

"Oh, that's so pretty!" said Jessie.

"And yummy," said Buttercup as she pulled out a candy cane and popped it into her mouth."

"Yeah, you did a great job on it," said Blossom as she looked out of the window. It was just starting to snow and the wind was beginning to gust strongly through the trees.

"It's a good thing we went to the store when we did," she said. "The snow is really starting to come down out there."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Bubbles.

The Powerpuff Girls floated up with confusion. They heard a knock again. They headed toward the front door when suddenly the door flung open and Mojo blasted into the living room!

"Mojo!" shouted the Powerpuff Girls in unison.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blossom.

Mojo cackled. "I have come to eliminate you! I have decided that I, Mojo Jojo, will eliminate you once and for all. So, I have come over to your home to destroy you!" He laughed evilly.

"Not so fast!" said a familiar voice in a southern accent. Suddenly, Fuzzy Lumpkins appeared. "I will destroy the Powerpuff Girls!"

"No, not you…" argued Mojo. "It is I who will destroy them."

"You're both wrong," shouted a familiar voice. Suddenly, Princess came through the door with her fists clenched and an angry snarl. "I will destroy them! My daddy even got me a new, very expensive deluxe Powerpuff Girls' suit just for the occasion," she added.

All at once, the villains started to argue. Then, unbelievably, another voice was heard by everyone.

"WE were gonna get 'em!"

Everyone turned at once and saw Ace as he appeared on the doorstep with the Gangreen Gang.

The girls just stared at them all as the villains continued to argue.

"What are they all doing here?" asked Bubbles.

"Making it easy and convenient for them to get THIS…" said Buttercup.

In a flash, the girls flew towards the villains and beat them. Within seconds, they had them all in a pile on top of each other.

"What a great way to get rid of the villains all at once," said Blossom.

"Yeah, now we can enjoy our holiday dinner," agreed Bubbles. "You would think by now they would learn."

"Now we just gotta…" started Blossom as she opened the front door. "…take them to jail."

She along with Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jessie carried the villains out the door. A few seconds later, the four girls came back in with the villains in tow, covered head-to-toe in snow and slush!

Just then, the Professor came in the living room.

"Girls!" he said as he was wiping a plate with a dish rag. "What happened?"

"The villains all came here to defeat us!" said Buttercup.

"We tried to take them to jail, but it was too windy and snowy and cold!" added Bubbles.

"We couldn't even make it to the sidewalk," said Jessie with a frown.

"How are we gonna get the villains out of here, Professor?" asked Blossom.

"Oh, I don't know," he said. He wiped the living room window with his hand and peered out of it. "It's coming down really hard out there. I heard on the news that this is going to be the biggest blizzard that Townsville has seen in over ten years!" He turned to the girls. "It looks like the villains are stuck here until it clears up."

Both the girls and the villains looked at the Professor with stunned looks on their faces. None of them wanted to spend today "together."

A few moments later, everyone sat in the living room in silence with their arms crossed in anger. The Powerpuff Girls and Jessie were sitting on one side of the room while the villains sat on the other side.

Suddenly, Princess couldn't take it.

"Ugh!" she yelled. "I don't want to just sit here! This is boring!" She then left the room.

The other villains started to get the same idea and then they all left the room.

"Where do you think you're going?!" yelled Buttercup at the villains.

"Should we be worried?" asked Bubbles.

"Are you kidding?" said Buttercup. "They'll wreck everything in the house!"

"Right," agreed Blossom. "That's why we have to follow them and make sure they don't cause any trouble." She turned to her sisters and Jessie. "We better split up. Buttercup, you follow Mojo. Bubbles, you follow Princess. And Jessie, you follow the Gangreen Gang. I'll follow Fuzzy. Everyone got it?"

"Yeah," said Bubbles, Buttercup, and Jessie together. They bolted in different directions to find the villains.

Blossom went to find Fuzzy.

"Let's see," she said to herself. "Where did he go?" She eventually found him sneaking into the garage. "What could he be doing in there?" She opened the door a little and peaked in.

"My, such purrty stuff," said Fuzzy as he looked around at all of the dusty cleaning supplies. He spotted a broom. "Ooh, I can use this…" he said cunningly. He grabbed the broom and held it above his head.

"He's going to use the broom as a weapon!" yelled Blossom alarmed.

She rushed over to Fuzzy, but before she could take the broom, she saw him playing the broom as if it were a banjo!

"Wahoo!" he shouted. "That's good music, right there!" He continued to play the broom, as Blossom just floated in confusion.

Meanwhile, Bubbles followed Princess to the dining room. She was looking at how the table was set.

"You call this a festive holiday table setting?" she scoffed. "My daddy has his table decorated nicer than this for our daily breakfast!"

"Hmph," reacted Bubbles.

Mojo went into the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom. Buttercup watched from a distance as Mojo sneaked around and looked through their things.

"Now that I'm in the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom, nothing will stop me!" He cackled. He opened their closet door.

"I knew it!" yelled Buttercup. "He's gonna take our stuff!" She flew over to stop him, but stopped in her tracks when Mojo started to play with a toy monkey holding a basket of bananas.

"I've always wanted one of these," he said. "Now nothing will stop me from fulfilling my childhood dream!" He continued to play with the monkey while Buttercup floated there with her arms folded.

Jessie followed the Gangreen Gang to the upstairs hallway. They were opening all the cabinets and drawers.

"You find anything, Snake?" asked Ace.

"Nothing yet, bosss," Snake hissed.

"How about you, Billy?" Ace asked again as he chuckled.

"Duh, No," said Billy.

"Well, keep looking," Ace replied. "There's gotta be something here."

"What is he looking for?" Jessie whispered to herself.

Ace looked in the cabinet next to the Professor's bedroom and suddenly stopped.

"Boys, I've hit the jackpot!"

"They're gonna rob the Professor!" Jessie said to herself with a gasp. She used her powers to turn invisible and quickly bolted over to the cabinet to stop them. But, before she could do anything, she saw the "jackpot" that Ace was referring to.

"Bubble wrap!" he said holding it up in the air. He started to pop it and the other four Gangreen Gang members grabbed their own bubble wrap sheet and joined him in a popping frenzy.

Jessie just stood there with a blank look, still invisible.

A little while later, the Powerpuff Girls were back in the living room.

"I don't think they want to cause trouble," said Blossom.

"Yeah," agreed Bubbles. "They seem to just want to play and have fun."

"Maybe they want a…truce," added Blossom.

"A truce?" asked Buttercup sarcastically. "They are villains; they're always up to no good! I still don't trust them. They're up to something."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the Professor was still preparing the dinner and Jessie was helping.

"Okay, the stuffing is done," said the Professor proudly. "Now, time to start the yams."

As he and Jessie started laying the yams on the table, the Gangreen Gang peered through the door. They snuck in and hid behind the kitchen counter.

"Okay, boys," whispered Ace. "You got all that bubble wrap?"

"Right here, Accce," hissed Snake.

"Excellent," he replied.

Snake laid the bubble wrap down flat on the floor. They watched the Professor and Jessie who were still unaware that the members of the Gangreen Gang were in the kitchen.

"Okay…NOW!" commanded Ace.

On cue, Billy jumped in the air plopped on ten sheets of bubble wrap, releasing a series of pops and bangs right into the Professor's ear.

"Aahh!" shrieked the Professor. He was so startled that he slipped and accidentally knocked the yams and the bowl of turkey gravy all over the floor. The gravy splattered everywhere!

The Gangreen Gang stood up and started laughing.

"We got ya good!" said Ace.

At that moment, the Powerpuff Girls rushed in.

"What happened?" they asked strongly, in unison.

Jessie helped the Professor up and looked at the mess on the floor. Then, she looked down at her clothes and saw that she was covered in gravy.

"Yuck!" said Jessie. "I have gravy all over me! I'll just be upstairs…washing off all this…this…gravy!"

"See?" said Buttercup. "I told you they were up to no good."

"Hmmm," thought Blossom. "Okay, girls. Let's keep an eye on the villains to make sure they don't cause any MORE trouble."

The girls went off in different directions, searching for the villains.

After the Powerpuff Girls left, Mojo quietly peered into the living room. He grinned evilly.

"Yes," he said. "Since no one is here to see me, it will give me a chance to grab some Chemical X!" He laughed evilly.

He ran over to the lab and tried to open the door.

"Huh?" he asked trying to open it. "Why won't it open?" He looked to the side of the door and saw a sign that read, "Security System Installed: Secured with Password."

"Curses," said Mojo. "I will just have to find a different way to take over the world. That is a way that doesn't involve Chemical X, which I cannot get." He thought for a second. "I got it!"

He tip-toed up the stairs and went back into the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom. He got out the toy monkey he was playing with before.

"I can reprogram this monkey and all these other toys to make them do what I say!" he yelled. "They can grab the Chemical X for me. And with them under my control, I will be unstoppable!"

"I don't think so," said Blossom as she floated behind Mojo with her hands on her hips.

"Uh-Oh," he turned around and saw Bubbles and Buttercup also floating in the doorway.

"We were supposed to have a truce, Mojo!" said Blossom.

"Truce?" he questioned. "Why would I want a truce? I came here to destroy you!"

"Really, Mojo?" scoffed Princess now standing in the doorway. "You would've _NEVER_ defeated them. I was the one who was finally going to defeat them."

"I was finally gonna get you Powerpuffs Girls!" said Fuzzy as he arrived at their room.

" _WE_ were the ones who were gonna defeat you," said Ace pointing to his gang.

"Yesss," agreed Snake. "You and Jesssie."

"Oh, you were, huh?" said Jessie as she came to the doorway, now clean.

Everyone in the room started arguing. The arguing was so loud that the Professor heard it all the way in the kitchen downstairs. The arguing got louder and louder with the Powerpuff Girls, Jessie, and the villains all arguing their point.

Suddenly, a loud, strong voice echoed through the room.

"That's enough!" the Professor said sternly. They all stopped arguing and looked at him shockingly. "Here's how we're going to handle this..."

Back in the living room, the Powerpuff Girls and Jessie were once again on one side of the living room, while the villains were on the other side.

"Now, just stay on your own sides of the room until dinner is ready," he said.

They all sat in silence refusing to look each other in the eye. Tension filled the room and it was too much for Bubbles.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why can't we put away our differences tonight?" she asked.

No one answered her at first.

"We tried to give them a chance, Bubbles," said Blossom.

"Yeah," agreed Buttercup. "They can't be trusted."

"Well, why don't we try again?" she asked. "For the sake of the holiday."

Blossom thought for a second. "Well, maybe we could…" she turned to the villains. "…if they could, too."

"No way!" said Mojo.

"Uh-uh," said Fuzzy.

"Not happening," said Ace.

"Forget it," said Princess.

"Would you rather just sit here with no dinner and not do anything?" asked Jessie.

"Well…" started Ace. "Maybe we can...for the dinner, that is."

"Yeah, I am starting to get hungry," said Fuzzy.

"I definitely don't want to sit here all night," said Princess.

"I, Mojo Jojo, think dinner is good and yummy," said Mojo.

The Professor listened happily to the spirited conversation, as the villains agreed to put aside their differences for the night. He couldn't wait to go in the living room and join in the conversation.

"See?" he said to everyone as he came in the room. "Was that so hard? All you needed to do was to get past your differences. That's what tonight is about."

Buttercup started to smell something burning. "Uh…Professor…" she said.

"Hold on a second, Buttercup," continued the Professor. "This is important. Now, if more people were to look for the good more often in others, I feel everyone would be much happier and more productivity could be accomplished."

As the Professor went on with a lengthy speech, smoke started to come out of kitchen.

"Professor?" asked Blossom trying to get his attention.

"I'm almost done, Blossom," said the Professor. "One second. Just think of our forefathers when they were treading through rough seas just to find this place we call home…"

"PROFESSOR!" everyone yelled.

"What is…Ahhhh!" he exclaimed as he saw the smoke.

He ran into the kitchen with the girls and the villains following him. He grabbed the turkey out of the oven and tried to fan the smoke off, but it was no use. The turkey was burnt to a crisp.

The Professor sighed. "Well, there goes our holiday dinner."

"Now, what are we gonna do?" asked Bubbles.

"Nothing now," said Buttercup angrily.

Blossom thought for a second. "Not so fast, Buttercup. I think I have an idea."

30 Minutes Later

"I'll have two more slices," said Fuzzy while holding his plate.

The Powerpuff Girls, Jessie, the Professor, and the villains were all sitting at a large table, enjoying the frozen pizzas they cooked.

"Two slices coming up," said the Professor.

"This pizza is great," said Bubbles.

"Yeah, you never would know that it was frozen," said Jessie.

"Definitely," said Blossom.

"Bon Appetite!," said the Professor smiling.

"Duh, What's that mean?" said Fuzzy.

The Professor stood up with a glass of sparkling cider in his hand. "It means 'Good Appetite,' Fuzzy. Enjoy your holiday meal!"

The Powerpuff Girls, Jessie and the villains looked at each other and raised their glasses of cider high in the air.

"Bon Appetit everyone!" There was great pizza and great conversation.

'A truce?' the Professor thought. Then, he smiled. 'Hey I'll take it as long as it lasts…' He looked down at his plate. "Oh girls, could you pass the pizza!"


End file.
